Good Directions
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Faith Hudson is on top of the world. She's on a hit TV show and she's preparing for her senior year. But what will happen when a rift forms in the Glee Club and a face from her past that she never thought she'd see again returns. Fuinn with other pairings
1. Purple Piano Project

The summer had passed and I had completed my first six episodes of the show. Basically Kaylee was going to be conveniently living next door to Dixon's new house. They would date for a few episodes before they ended breaking up in the sixth. Tristan Wilds was a really nice and I was definitely looking forward to working with him again whenever I got the chance. I would wait for the call.

I walked into the school with Quinn, who was sporting a new look. She had cut her hair into a bob and dyed it pink and even got a tattoo on her lower back. I personally loved it, but I knew it would turn some heads. Jacob Ben Israel was once again patrolling the halls. He should really consider a career that won't make people want to punch him.

"So how does it feel knowing that you two are now McKinley's punk power couple?" He asked me.

"It's something that you're never going to understand." I told him. "Basically, we're the opposite of what you are."

We weren't the only ones that had gone through some changes over the summer. Rachel and Sam had gotten back together and subsequently broken up again, causing Sam to leave the Glee Club. Dani had returned to normal brunette hair color. Puck and Clara had started dating and according to him, she was a freak in bed. Brittany and Santana were back on the Cheerios.

"Well how does it feel that you blew Nationals for the Glee Club and made national headlines?" He questioned.

"It kind of means that we're more important than you are." Quinn stated before Azimio came by and hurled a slush in Jacob's face. Karofsky had changed schools.

I also knew that Kurt and Rachel were repeatedly talking about their dreams to go to college in New York.

In our first Glee rehearsal of the year, Mr. Schue brought out our 'Thanks for Playing' trophy from Nationals.

"So this is what 12th place looks like." He replied. "This year we are going to win first place. We're not going to let anyone stop us. I lost focus and let something else distract me."

"We're sorry that the guy who replaced you won a Tony." Rachel commented.

"You know I regret being the laughingstock of the show choir world." Mercedes replied.

"Okay, can we please stop bringing that up?" I requested. "Yes, we kissed on stage, but you don't need to keep talking about it."

"We need something new." Quinn replied.

"I have something, courtesy of Al Motta of Motta's Pianos." Mr. Schue replied as three purple pianos rolled into the room. What the fuck? "These pianos were repossessed from foreclosed homes. I fixed them up and painted them purple and the Purple Piano Project was born. I'm gonna place these throughout the school and whenever you see them, I want you to sing a song. Use them to attract people like you, who can't keep the music inside of them. So they're out now who wants to sing?"

Puck and Clara stood up.

**La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la **

_Girl I've been all over the world looking for you  
I'm known for taking what I think I deserve and you're overdue  
And if you listen you can hear me through the radio in that bright white noise  
What I've been missing in my life, what I've been dreaming of  
You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl you'll be _

**Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we do just what you like **

_You make me feel that _**La-la-la-la-la  
**_You make me feel so _**La-la-la-la-la  
**_You make me feel that _**La-la-la-la-la  
**_You make me feel so _**La-la-la-la-la  
**_You make me feel that_

**Put your hands up, put your hands up  
Let the lights drop, let the lights drop  
Make my world stop, make my world stop  
La-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la-la**

_You make me feel that _**La-la-la-la-la  
**_You make me feel so _**La-la-la-la-la  
**_You make me feel that _**La-la-la-la-la  
**_You make me feel so _**La-la-la-la-la  
Oh you make me feel that, oh you make me feel that **

So that was an impressive opening number of the year. We needed everything that we performed to be good this year.

After school, I went home. Judy thought it would be best if I moved in and my mom agreed.

"Hi, Mama." Avvie greeted me. She had learn a few more words. I was her mama since I officially had parental rights as of my 18th birthday. She called Quinn Mommy.

Not long into our second day, we found that Sue had destroyed one of our pianos. Apparently one of the other teachers had congratulated her. You know maybe it wasn't the best idea to put them in the hallway during classes.

"You know a lot of people don't like your look." I told my girlfriend as I ran my hands through her pink hair.

"What do you think?" She asked me for the 13th time.

"I already told you that I love it." I stated. "But I would also love it if you wanted to go back to your old clothes."

"I'd rather not." She told me before she started to sing.

_Back in black, I hit the sack  
I've been too long, I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hanging about _

**I've been looking at the sky cause it's getting me high  
Forget the hearse cause I never die  
I got nine lives, cat's eyes  
Abusing every one of them and getting wild**

_Cause I'm back, _**yes I'm back  
Well I'm back, **_yes I'm back  
__**Well I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black **_

_Well I'm back, _**yes I'm back  
Well I'm back, **_yes I'm back  
__**Well I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black  
Yes I am, back in now  
Back **_

"I am a bit concerned how you don't really have any friends." I told her.

"I have friends. Me and Jessica text every day." She explained, speaking of Jessica Stroup. They had hit it off on the set.

"Jessica Stroup is 24 and lives in LA." I pointed out.

"I don't need any friends." She replied. Well at least she wasn't hanging out with a bunch of punk girls and stealing kids' lunch money.

"Well if you don't want friends, I would like it if you used soap, Quinn." I suggested. I don't know if she was afraid of losing me to more famous girls, but she was starting to worry me.

"How about you call me Lucy?" She requested.

That night when we were watching the news, I noticed that Sue was running for Congress…and she wanted to take the arts out of schools. What the fuck? There's no way that people would vote for that. She even called out Mr. Schue by name. Someone would have to take a stand against her. She also didn't seem to have an idea on how Congress works. One representative doesn't have that kind of power. They'd have to convince others to help them. She's not running for governor. I wonder if I had any power to influence voters. I do know only a small percentage of young adults vote, and even less vote for anything other than president. I don't think that celebrities have any pull in this. Okay, Jay-Z and Will. might have some pull, but I probably don't.

The next day in lunch, I couldn't help but notice that there was a purple piano in the lunchroom. Doesn't he know that some of us like to eat market bought subs that we bring from that place that Clara recommended?

Rachel was adamant about us singing. This was a very bad idea.

"We'll do it if you shut up." I declared before she began to sing a song from _The Voice. _I don't really like that show.

_Blue and black, heart torn now  
You uncover what's beneath my skin  
There and back there's no doubt  
Your touch is my medicine _

_I'll be okay cause you heal me _

_And I give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands there's nothing you can't fix  
My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch _

_I'm still afraid of falling somehow it's taking over me  
Don't ever let me let it go _

_There are back there's no doubt  
Your touch makes me whole again _

_And I give you all my pieces broken  
In your hands there's nothing you can't fix  
My heart is frayed, my scars are open  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch  
So put me back together now stitch by stitch_

It did end up being a bad idea because immediately after we were finished, a food fight broke out. It turned out to be a disaster. It also didn't seem to inspire anyone, even though we didn't really need anyone.

"You know you guys really sucked." A new voice from came from the doorway.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Sugar Motta and I have self-diagnosed Asperger's, so I can say whatever I want." She explained. I don't think you can self-diagnose Asperger's. I then realized that her last name was the same as the guy that gave us the pianos. "I'm basically like a diplomat's daughter and my dad gave you your pianos."

"How can we help you Sugar?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Here's the deal. You need new members because you're not going to win with this band of misfits. I'm awesome and I wanna be in your Glee Club."

You know even though this girl is kind of a bitch, I kind of liked her. I hoped she's a good singer. She began to sing Katy Perry's "E.T.".

She wasn't a good singer. I don't think that she was a bad singer, but her pitch control was all over the place. I think if she learned how to control it, she could be good or at least decent. She was only a little worse than Katy Perry right now.

Mr. Schue told her no, which I don't think was fair. Sure, she needed some vocal training and she had a bit of an attitude problem, but…okay those are good reasons.

"It's not fair to just exclude her." I pointed out. "Mike can't sing and he's still here."

"Mike knows that he can't sing. She clearly doesn't." Rachel argued. "You may not care because you have network television show to fall back on, but the rest of us need this to get out of this fucking town."

"Do you really think that the only way you're going to get out of this town is by winning a show choir competition?" I rebutted. "You might as well have Broadway stamped on your ass because you have all of the talent and determination to be there."

"Are you two about to fight?" Puck asked.

I sighed and walked out of the choir room. I had bigger things to worry about, such as Sue trying to eliminate the arts from schools. I knew that it wouldn't take effect until after I graduated if she managed to get something passed, but I wouldn't be where I am right now without the arts. I don't want someone else to be denied the opportunity.

The next day, I noticed someone knew walking down the hallway. He was wearing red pants and a bowtie. It was Blaine. Was he a student here? I decided to give him a hug.

"This is so romantic." I stated.

"Do you know where Kurt is? I really need to see him." He told me.

Later in the day, we were doing an outdoor performance in the courtyard. Dani was singing lead. We had really reworked this Lil Wayne song.

_Cut the music up  
A little louder yeah _

_See you had a lot of crooks trying to steal your heart  
Never really had luck could never figure out how to love, how to love  
See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now I'm in this corner trying to put it together how to love, how to love_

_For a second you were here, now you over there  
It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body  
Like you never had my love, had a love  
When I was just young and my looks were so precious  
But now I'm grown up so fly like it's a blessing  
But I can't have a girl look at me for five seconds without me feeling insecure  
You never credit yourself but when I got older  
It seems like it came back 10 times over  
Now I'm sitting here in this damn corner,  
Looking through all my thoughts and looking over my shoulder_

_See you had a lot of crooks trying to steal my heart  
Never really had luck could never figure out how to love, how to love  
See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now I'm in this corner trying to put it together how to love, how to love_

_See I just want you to know see I deserve the best I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful  
See I want you to know I'm far from the usual, far from the usual _

_I had a lot of crooks trying to steal my heart  
Never really had luck could never figure out how to love, how to love  
I had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now I'm in this corner trying to put it together how to love, how to love_

Though not everyone seemed to like it, the Cheerios used our performance as a distraction to light our piano on fire…well everyone but Brittany.

That night, I learned Kurt was going with this Rachel to this mixer for prospective applicants for some place called NYADA that apparently had the top Musical Theatre program in the country. I thought that NYU had the top theatre program. I got a text from him when it was over that basically said that everyone there was exactly like him and Rachel. So did he mean that only flamboyant gay guys and drama queens wanted to go to this school? That didn't seem likely. Not everyone who likes Broadway is gay. Mr. Schue is a perfect example.

"Look Kurt, you do have to have your own thing." I told him. "So there are a lot of people like you, you have to figure out what makes you separate from them. I know that you can do it, because you're amazing."

"That's easy for you to say." He cried.

"Does no one seem to care that I turned down a starring role to stay with you guys?" I asked rhetorically. "Kurt, don't give up. Yes, you probably won't get into this school, but you'll have no shot if you don't try."

The following rehearsal, Mr. Schue decided to put his foot down. He threw Santana out of Glee Club for helping to destroy the piano. Well it was nice to see him be badass for a change.

We still had one piano left and we were gonna use it for a performance.

_Back door cracked don't need a key  
We get in for free, no VIP sleaze  
Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead  
Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down  
This place about to…tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out_

_This place about to blow, blow oh-oh-oh  
This place about to blow, blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place about to blow, blow oh-oh-oh  
This place about to blow, blow oh-oh-oh  
This place about to _

_Now what we're taking control we're taking control  
We get what we want, we do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick, we're young we're bored_

_It's time to lose your mind and let your crazy out  
This place about to…tonight we're taking names cause we don't mess around _

_This place about to blow, blow oh-oh-oh  
This place about to blow, blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place about to blow, blow oh-oh-oh  
This place about to blow, blow oh-oh-oh  
This place about to _

"You know I've been thinking." I declared. "How about for the musical this year, let's do something that people actually know. I think we should call Disney and see if we can perform the first ever production of _Lemonade Mouth."_

"Well I wanted to announce that I will be running for student body president." Kurt told us.

"Would Faith Hudson please report to the office?" Figgins announced over the intercom. I nervously got up and began to walk. When I got there, I saw a curly haired man.

"I already have an agent." I told him. I then realized that I had seen him somewhere before. There was no way. It had to be a coincidence.

"Hello, Faith." He told me.

"Daddy?" I asked in shock.

So the new story begins with a bang. Christopher Hudson is alive. Also Quinn's new look stayed, but Faith isn't really sure how she likes it. The songs in this chapter are "You Make Me Feel" by Cobra Starship and Sabi, "Back in Black" by ACDC, "Stitch by Stitch" by Javier Colon, "How to Love" by Lil Wayne (Demi Lovato cover), and "Blow" by Kesha. Please don't forget to review.


	2. I Am Unicorn

"No, this is impossible. You're dead." I told him. "You can't be here. You're not real. You're not here."

"Faith, I am your father." He stated as he touched my shoulder.

"He really is here." Figgins declared.

"No, I won't believe this." I said as I ran out the door. I knew that there would be only one person that I could talk to about it. I got on my motorcycle and went to talk to her.

"Faith, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Mom remarked when she saw me. That was a pretty accurate description of what happened.

"Is Dad alive?" I asked her. She looked shocked when I said it. "Mom, is he alive?"

"Your father wasn't exactly a war hero." Mom began. "He wasn't killed in Iraq, he was discharged. Afterwards, he got into drugs and he overdosed. He survived, but it made him think some things. He told me that he didn't think that he could be a father and that he wanted a divorce. He also said that you would be better thinking that he was killed in battle, so you wouldn't have to know the shame. I haven't heard from him since."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me this before?" I questioned in shock. "I know that you think that you were protecting me, but I deserved to know that I have a father. I need to leave."

The next day at school, I wanted to figure out how to put all of this behind me. I needed to figure out how I was going to help Kurt getting elected class president. I couldn't help but notice Mr. Schue and Shelby in the parking lot. I was surprised that she wasn't with their baby. They appeared to be fighting over something.

"Will, you have to understand that this offer was too much to pass up." Shelby declared. "Al offered me free childcare, plus more than I was making at my last job. We could use the extra income."

So something was going on with them and I didn't think it was any of my business. I noticed that Kurt was talking to Brittany. I hoped that she didn't want to make out with him some more.

"What was that about?" I asked him after they were done.

"She's going to help me with my campaign." Kurt replied. I frowned. I guess that meant he didn't need my help then.

I went to Glee Club where Lucy was still the same new girl. I have to admit that I kind of miss the old Lucy…not the old, old Lucy, but the one I fell in love with.

"So as you know, Vocal Adrenaline came in 2nd at Nationals, which means that everyone who has been giving them money has stopped and they don't have a coach, so they vulnerable." Mr. Schue explained. "Also I will not be directing the musical."

"You can't cancel the musical. My Broadway dreams depend on it." Rachel argued. That is definitely untrue.

"I'm not cancelling it. I'm just handing over the reins to someone else." He declared. "Artie, how would you like to direct _Lemonade Mouth?_"

"But Artie has never directed a musical before." Rachel argued. She seemed to be so confident that she would get one of the leads. I've seen her acting and it needs a lot of work. Her singing is very good but singing doesn't win awards…well not acting awards.

It was during lunch that I found out why Shelby was here. She was running a second Glee Club that Sugar was in. I hope that she was giving her vocal lessons as well. It probably wouldn't amount to anything, but I didn't mind.

I knew that I would have to deal with the fact that my dad was alive, and I would have to tell my girlfriend, but it wasn't easy to talk to her right now. Okay, I don't like it. I need to convince her to go back.

_When she was just a girl she expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep  
Dreamed of para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl, she expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall, in the night the stormy night she closed her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly _

_And dream of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa  
She dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa_

_So lying underneath the stormy  
She said oh I know the sun must set to rise_

_This could be para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa  
She dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise whoa_

I think that I needed to talk to someone about this. I was still too mad about my mom, so I decided that my best friend was my option.

"I don't have a lot of time to talk." Clara stated. "Noah's taking me out tonight."

"Well I have something important that I need to tell you." I told her, taking a seat on her bed. "I just found out that my dad's alive."

"I thought you said that your dad was killed in Iraq." She replied.

"That's what I thought too, but then he just pops up out of the blue." I explained.

"Well does he want money?" She questioned. "I mean you are kind of famous right now."

Kind of was correct, I don't know what list being in a teen drama puts you on.

"I don't think he was interested in that." I replied. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to him because I bolted."

"Well maybe you should listen to what he has to say." She suggested as she began to straighten her hair. "Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, it's about Quinn…Lucy, I need to find a way to tell her that I want the old her back." I explained. "She looks kind of skanky and I don't like it."

"I think you need to try to be gentle at first and if that doesn't work, take a stand." Clara declared as she grabbed a white wool dress. "Do you think this will look good on me?"

"Sure, but it would go best with a headband." I told her. "Thank you for the help."

I wasn't sure how to do either of those at the moment. I didn't know how to find my dad since I didn't have a number for him. I know that he didn't look like a drug addict when I saw him. He definitely looked well-kept. Maybe he was clean.

I knew that auditions for the musical were going to start soon. I probably wouldn't go in the first round because I know that auditions are not a first come first serve thing. It's about being the best. As far as I know, the roles were not going to be restricted to race because of lack of Indian and male Hispanic representation at the school. Though, I was pretty sure that Tina was a shoo-in to play Stella. I actually wanted to play Mo because she gets the best song. I'm glad that we were doing this musical because it shows that we're not some stuffy old troupe that only performs classic musicals like _West Side Story, _and _Grease_.

I did decide to go to auditions where I saw that Kurt was auditioning for Wen. Doesn't he know that he has to be able to rap to do that?

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be auditioning with 'Decode' by Paramore." He announced. Okay, that was different. I liked the song so this could be good.

_How can I decide on what's right when you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride, no not this time not this time _

_How did we get here  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here  
Well I think I know _

"Thank you, Kurt. I will take you under consideration." Artie declared. I don't think that he would get the part. It was a good song, but I don't think he was right for it.

I decided that I would just go home and do this. I want to tell her that I wanted to be the girl that she used to be because there was nothing wrong with her.

She was at home giving Avvie a cup of milk. I did like that she wasn't acting different at home.

"We need to talk." I declared.

"What do we need to talk about?" She questioned.

"I think you know." I told her. "Lucy, you know I love you, but ever since you've developed this new look, I don't feel like you're the same person anymore. I didn't think that there was anything wrong with you before and I'm not going to ditch you for someone else. I love you and I love Avril. So you will you please stop dressing like Jessica Alba in _P.U.N.K.S."_

"What?" She asked.

"It's this old movie that I saw on Disney Channel this one time." I explained. "I just want you to be you. I know high school is a time for you to find yourself, but what you had before was pretty great. Am I attracted to this look, yes, but I think it's time for it to go. Go upstairs and get changed. I will watch Avvie."

She went upstairs and came back wearing a white dress with a blue cardigan. It still didn't look right with the pink hair.

"We need to get some blonde dye." I told her.

"Okay, but I'm keeping it this short." She stated. "You know that you have this power over me that no one else does."

"So where you going to audition for the musical?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But I think if I do, I'm going to sing this song."

_Look into my eyes,  
You will see what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying  
You know it's true  
Everything is do I do it for you _

_There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way _

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help there's nothing I want more  
Yeah I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you _

The song was followed by Avvie clapping. I was glad that she had learned how to do that. I gave her a kiss.

"Do you still want me to call you Lucy because I do think that it's a beautiful name?" I asked her.

"Yes, Lucy is my name. I actually do have something to tell you." She replied. "My sister Frannie, the one you've never met is going to be staying with us for a little while because she's getting divorced."

"Oh." I responded. "When will she get here?"

The doorbell then rang.

"Now." She declared as she went to get the door. On the other side was a short woman with curly brown hair. "Frannie, this is my girlfriend Faith and your niece Avril."

"Your hair is pink." Frannie said. Though, I did find it funny that that was the part that she had focused on.

"She's kind of in a transitional phase." I explained to the older Fabray. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"You're on _90210, _aren't you?" Frannie asked me. At that point, Judy walked in with a bag. "So I'm gonna go get settled, but I can't wait to have dinner with you two."

"I have something that I need to tell you too." I then said to my girlfriend. "My dad's alive."

"Did you just say that your dad is alive?" She questioned.

"Yes." I confirmed. "He came to see me the other day at school. I don't know why after he chose to abandon me and my mom."

"Maybe you should find out?" She suggested as she hugged me. "You're right. I do need to use soap…and deodorant."

When I got to school, I couldn't help but notice that there was an incredibly, well gay, campaign poster for Kurt. It was kind of embarrassingly gay. I don't think Kurt will like this. As a matter of fact, I happened to notice him yelling at Brittany about it. It still could be worse. He could have Sarah Palin as his running mate. I bet John McCain never wants to see that woman again. I think Obama would have won regardless, but she definitely did hurt his chances with her idiocy.

I ended up passing by Sugar's vocal lesson. Most of it was bad, but I did hear one moment, just one moment where she sounded good.

"Can you do that again?" I asked her.

"Why, it sounded terrible?" Sugar replied.

"No, it sounded really good." I replied. "You don't have to have this big booming voice to sound good. I want you to audition for the musical with me. Do you mind if I take her?"

"No." Shelby declared. She might have preferred it. Sugar seemed happy to be with me. I don't think that she was into me, though.

The two of us went to the auditorium together. Artie looked at me like I was crazy.

"What parts are auditioning for?" He asked.

"I'm auditioning for Mo." I declared.

"I'll take anything that lets me sing." Sugar admitted.

_I woke up late today and I still felt the sting of the pain  
But I brushed my teeth, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
A got a little bit stronger_

**Riding in the car to work and trying to ignore the hurt  
So I turned on the radio stupid song made think of you  
I listened to it for a minute and then I changed it and I'm getting a lit bit stronger  
Just a little bit stronger **

_**I'm done thinking we can work it out,  
I'm done with how it feels  
Spinning my wheels letting you drag my heart around  
And I'm done thinking you could ever change  
I know my heart will never be the same, but I tell myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger **_

"That was really good." Artie commented.

"Thanks M…Faith." Sugar replied. Well that was a bit weird. What was she about to say?

"I have to go somewhere." I announced. I went and got the address and number that I could reach him at from Figgins. I gave him a call saying that I was coming over. I knocked on his door.

"You're here." He stated.

"I want to know. Why did you come back?" I asked. "You didn't care the first 18 years of my life. Do you money now that I am an actress?"

"I don't want any of your money, Faith." He answered.

"Then why? I deserve an explanation for why you want to be in my life again." I declared.

"I couldn't be a dad back then." He replied. "It took me several years to get clean and I didn't want to put you through anything. I thought that if I didn't see you, I could just move on, but then I saw your face on the news."

"I shouldn't have come." I said before I quickly went back to my car.

_I'm here just like I said though it's breaking every rule I ever made  
My racing heart is just the same, why make it strong just to break it once again  
And I'd love to say I do give everything to you, but I could never not be true_

_So I think I better leave right now before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now I'm feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me out before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now _

_I wouldn't know how to say how good it feels seeing you today  
I see you got your smile back, Like you say you're right on track  
You may never know why once bitten twice as shy  
If I'm proud perhaps I should explain I couldn't bear to lose you again_

_I think I better leave right now before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now I'm feeling weaker and weaker  
Somebody better show me out before I fall any deeper  
I think I better leave right now_

So the relationship between Faith and Christopher is fractured to say the least. I don't know if I mentioned he's played by James Marsden. Also Frannie is back and Lucy's almost back to normal. And what's up with Sugar? The songs in this chapter are "Paradise" by Coldplay, "Everything I Do I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams, "A Little Bit Stronger" by Sara Evans and "Leave Right Now" by Will Young. Please don't forget to review


	3. Pot O'Gold

In the past week, Mercedes defected from the Glee Club to join the Troubletones. Dani also left, which I think was because she had a crush on Sugar. I do know that we wouldn't be in this position if Mr. Schue had just let join New Directions. Lucy was back to dressing like she used to. I had to admit, I felt a bit bad for making her go back. It was kind of selfish of me. Who was I to tell her that she couldn't be who she wanted to be? At least she wasn't getting her tattoo removed.

I had gotten the role that I wanted in the musical. Clara was Olivia, Blaine was Wen, Kurt was Charlie, and Sugar was Stella. Surprising Mike was playing Ray. I guess he could sing.

As I was at my locker, I noticed that this new Irish exchange student was being picked on. Who know it's definitely not right to pick on someone just because they're from a different culture than you. Apparently Brittany though he was a leprechaun. He may not be the tallest guy, but he's not a leprechaun. It could just be Brittany being Brittany though. I hope she graduates this year. He seemed to go with it. Brittany kissed his cheek and walked off. Another bully then slammed him into a locker, not even getting his culture right.

Sue was still leading her crusade against the arts. Someone really needs to take a stand against her. It was beginning to look like I might have to fund the school musical because Sue was managing to convince people with her insane logic.

"You know there's something kind of strange about Sugar." I told Lucy. "It's like whenever she was around everyone else, she's this bitch, but as soon as I talked to her, she was polite."

"Well maybe it's because you're on TV." She opined as I noticed Mercedes trying to seduce Santana away from us, though not literally.

"We need some new members." I pointed out. "All these defections are not good for us."

In our rehearsal, Tina was crying over the loss of Mercedes.

"Mr. Schue, I want to say something." I declared. "Recently I've noticed this Irish student getting picked on. I've noticed that they're pretty ignorant to his culture. I want to show that we can be positive to letting other cultures in and I think we should sing music by Irish performers this week."

"You've never done anything about my culture." Santana declared.

"Now is not the time for that." I replied. "We also need to work together. I'm paying for the musical myself here because no one wants to take a stand against Sue. We've had a lot thrown at us and we need to stop fighting each other. This is the kind of song that I'm talking about. It kinds of brings me back to where it all began for me because I was singing a song by this group when Rachel found me."

_Am I better off dead, am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now than I ever was with her  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many, I know that I'll never  
Only they can see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

_And my mates all there trying to calm me down cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now I could change her mind and turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even it hurts  
Dial her number and confess to her that I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing  
She said nothing, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
I got nothing, I got nothing, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Sometimes love's intoxicating  
Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting _

_Am I better off dead, am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now than I ever was with her _

_And my mates all there trying to calm me down cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now I could change her mind and turn it all around  
And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even this hurts  
Dial her number and confess to her that I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing  
She said nothing, oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing, I got nothing, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing, I got nothing, I got nothing _

Later I walked into a classroom to see the Irish kid whose name I didn't know sorting through some Lucky Charms.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Faith Hudson." He stated with a look of joy in his eye. He knew who I was. I guess that wasn't hard to believe.

"So you know who I am which leads me to ask who you are." I replied.

"I'm Rory Flannigan. I saw you on YouTube kissing your girlfriend for 10 minutes." He explained. That was kind of creepy, but the fact that the video existed wasn't surprising. "I'm a big fan and I love everything about America."

"That's good to hear." I remarked.

"Especially NASCAR, your half-black president and Victoria's Secret catalog." He added. I was beginning to wonder if talking to him was a mistake. "I'm staying at the home of Brittany S. Pierce. She thinks I'm a leprechaun."

"Yeah, she's kind not all there." I told him as I still wondered what he was doing.

"She said if I grant her three wishes, I can get into her pot of gold." He explained. Was that a common Irish slang term for vagina? "Her first wish was an all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms. I really want to snog her. I'm still a virgin."

"You might have some competition for that." I replied. Even though he was perverted, he was kind of adorable in it. "Have you made any friends yet?"

"Not really." He answered as he continued to sort. "I'm really lonely you know. I thought America was all these different unique people coming together."

"That's not really how it is." I explained.

"I could use some friends." He admitted. "Do you wanna be my friend?"

"Sure, but no magic wands go in this pot of gold." I answered. I cringed as soon as I said that. "Yes, I will be your friend. Though, I came to ask you a question. Can you sing?"

"Yes." He replied.

_We'll do it all everything on our own  
We don't need anything or anyone_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world  
Forget what we're told before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads  
I need your grace to remind to find my own_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world  
Forget what we're told before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
All that I am all that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes they're all I can see  
I don't know when confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world _

"Is Snow Patrol Irish?" I asked.

"Northern Irish." He explained.

"Well if you want to join the Glee Club, the door is open." I told him.

That afternoon, I was at home with my Lucy and Avvie. I really liked this moment. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I went and opened it and saw Sugar.

"How did you know where we lived?" I asked her in surprise. Something was definitely off about her.

"I asked around." She answered. "I was just coming by to tell you that I'm available if you ever need a babysitter. I'd even do it for free."

"Um, I think that we're good." I responded. Please don't tell me that I had another stalker. Dani was bad enough. I then closed the door and looked at Lucy. "Now do you believe that there's something weird about her."

I later found out that I didn't have to pay for the musical because Kurt talked to Burt about ad space and managed to talk some friends into funding the music in exchange for full-page ads. Also Burt decided that he wanted to run against Sue. I know that my dad is still alive, but Burt is the best father I've ever had.

In Glee Club, Lucy decided to sing a song for Irish week.

_If you, if you could return  
Don't let it burn, don't let it fade  
I'm sure I'm not being rude  
It's just your attitude _

_It's tearing me apart,  
It's ruining everything_

_But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger _

_But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger_

So I was glad that things were starting to look up. In Glee Club, Mr. Schue made the announcement that the show was back on.

"So are we going to showcase in other voices this year at Sectionals?" Santana asked. "It always seems to be about Faith, Rachel, and Quinn or Lucy or whatever. We never use anyone else, even if we Blaine, everyone's familiar with him."

"Come on, Santana, we need to go with what works." Mr. Schue declared. Santana did not seem happy about that. She stormed out angrily.

Later I was shooting an unpaid commercial for Burt's campaign. I was happy to lend my support.

"Hi, I'm Faith Hudson. You may know me as Kaylee from _90210. _While I am a Hollywood actress, I live here in Ohio. I was given the chance of a lifetime and I never would have gotten it without my school's Glee Club. However, recently a candidate is trying to eliminate the arts from public schools, which will be denying people like me a chance to get their dreams. So I'm saying, don't vote for Sue Sylvester. Write in Burt Hummel. He will defend the arts just like he defends his own children, which I happen to be one of. So vote my stepdad Burt Hummel. I know I will." I declared with a smile.

"That was great." Artie told me. "Do you really think that this will get people to vote for him?"

"We can only hope." I declared. "I don't want Sue anywhere near Washington."

The following day, Rory found me at school.

"Faith, I have something that you need to know." He stated. "You are not going to like it. Brittany and Santana are leaving the Glee Club."

I realized that the only way I could really find out was to get it from the source. I went to Brittany in the locker room.

"Is it true?" I asked her.

"No, of course not." Brittany stated. I sighed in relief.

"So you're not leaving New Directions?" I questioned.

"Oh, I thought you were asking if Selena Gomez was carrying Justin Bieber's baby. Santana and I are leaving New Directions to join the Troubletones." She declared.

"But we need you so we can win it all." I argued.

"You only need us so you can have enough members." Santana countered. "We don't need you, Tiny Tits. The Troubletones can win Nationals without you. Maybe after we beat you at Sectionals, we'll let you join and you'll get to know what it's like to sing backup for a change."

I decided to go into the auditorium with Mr. Schue to watch their rehearsal. The first thing I noticed was they weren't letting Sugar sing. I don't know why but it made me angry. Dani started by speaking.

And love is not the easy thing  
The only baggage that you can bring  
And love is not the easy thing  
The only baggage that you can bring  
Is all that you can't leave behind

_And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
And for a second you turn back oh no be strong_

_Oh, oh walk on, walk on  
What you got they can't steal no they can't even feel it  
Walk on, walk on stay safe tonight  
And I know it aches and your heart it breaks and you can only take so much  
Walk on, walk on _

_Home, hard to know what it is if you've never had one  
Home, I can't say where it is but I know I'm going home  
That's where the hurt is  
And I know it aches and your heart it breaks and you can only take so much  
Walk on _

_Leave it behind, you've got to leave it behind  
All that you fashion, all that you make  
All that you build, all that you break  
All that you measure, all that you steal  
All this you can leave behind  
All that you reason, it's only time  
Love is a feeling on my mind  
All that you sense, all that you scheme  
All that you dress up, all that you see  
All you create, all that you wreck all that you hate_

They were really good. We were in trouble.

"We're in trouble." Mr. Schue echoed my thoughts.

The next day I went to approach Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Dani in the hallway. Were they not even letting Sugar hang out with them? I get that she's a sophomore, but it's not exactly fair. They seemed to be treating her like dirt.

"So I just wanted to say that you were really good." I declared. "I also wanted to say that we should have a fair competition, no Vocal Adrenaline style antics. I still want to be friends with you girls."

Dani then gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I then found the hockey team was picking on Rory.

"Leave him alone." I demanded.

"What are you gonna do, Hollywood?" One of them challenged me. "Are you gonna kick my ass? I'm sure TMZ would love to hear about that."

"No, but I will tell Coach Bieste." I responded. They seemed to be afraid of her.

"Thanks, Faith." He told me. "I have no reason to expect you to be nice to me after I ruined your Glee Club."

"I get that you were just trying to get a girl to like you." I explained. "I've been there, but I think it would be fair if you joined us."

I walked with him into the choir room.

"Let's not dwell on what we lost and what we gained." I explained. "Let's rock out."

_I'm not afraid of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me that I haven't already heard  
I'm just trying to find a decent melody  
A song that I can sing in my own company_

_I never thought you were a fool, but darling look at you, oh  
You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight  
These tears going nowhere baby_

_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it _

_I was unconscious, half asleep, the water is warm till you discover how deep  
I wasn't jumping for me it was a fall, it's a long way down to nothing at all_

_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it_

_And if the night runs over and if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter, along the stony pass  
And if the nights runs over and if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter along the stony pass  
It's just a moment this time will pass_

As I went outside, I decided to confront Sugar to see just what was going on with her.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I feel that the Troubletones aren't treating you well." I declared. "Maybe you should join New Directions."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I need this opportunity to do something for myself for the first time." She replied. "You've helped me all along the way all my life."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm your daughter, Faith." Sugar answered. What?

So as it's become common, Sugar is from the future, but she's not Brittany and Santana's daughter, she's Faith's (not Lucy's). Also Dani left for the Troubletones too. The songs are "Nothing" by the Script, "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, "Linger" by the Cranberries and "Walk On" and "Stuck in a Moment and You Can't Get Out of It" by U2. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Sour Disposition

I couldn't find the words to say. I mean there was no way that could be true. She couldn't have time-traveled here from the future because that was highly improbable.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I wasn't counting on your maternal instinct being carried over." She explained.

"I don't believe this." I stated. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"Because I know that your relationship with your dad is strained." She told me. Well that wasn't something everyone knew.

"Okay, let's say that this was all true. What are you doing here? Why would come back here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see what you were like when you were just starting out." She explained. "You know you are gonna win an Oscar in the future. I want you to know that you can't tell anyone about this, not even Mama."

"Please tell me that's Lucy." I replied.

"Yes. I also wanted to see my big sister when she was little." She added. "I should probably get going."

"But if you're here, won't we notice that you're gone in the future?" I asked.

"The thing about time travel is I can go back to the point where I left and no one will notice that I was ever gone." She answered.

I really didn't know what to say about this. She seemed to know so much. I didn't know how she was able to do it. You know I never asked how far in the future she was from. How much younger was she than Avvie? When was I going to have a baby?

A few days passed before we were in Glee Club again. The room was definitely not as crowded as it was before. There were only ten of us. I wasn't sure what we were going to do about Sectionals. We would have to come up with some members somehow. We were a bit down. The musical was days away and I was excited, but I still wanted to win Sectionals.

"Okay, we're not doing this." Clara replied. "We are not having a pity party. Come on let's get active. Let's start singing."

_Na-na-na, na-na-na_

_Take a look around whoever thought we'd all be here  
So let's mess around cause the future is unclear  
We got nothing better to do, we're just trying to get through  
Can you hear me, are you with me _

_Let the music groove you, let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what we'll still be singing  
Come on come on turn up the music, it's all we got we're gonna use it  
Come on come on turn up the music _

_All we have is now, let's make the most of this  
Come on break it out, so everyone can hear it  
They don't have to understand, but we'll make em if we can  
Do you hear me, are you with me _

_Let the music groove you, let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what we'll still be singing  
Come on come on turn up the music, it's all we got we're gonna use it  
Come on come on turn up the music _

"That is exactly what we need to be doing." Mr. Schue declared. "We can't let anything get us down right now. We are going to win Sectionals, with or without them."

I needed to work on my lines. This play was important to me because it was one of my favorite movies and I wanted to see if we could successfully do this. Her name was Moira "Mo" Banks in this version, but being Indian wasn't that important to the character. It did show that we could use more diversity in our arts programs.

I still was having a hard time grasping that my teenage daughter had time-traveled here. It sounded like something out of a bad sitcom. The only way that this could get stranger was if I was somehow turned into a child. That's definitely impossible, isn't it? Now it's probably going to happen.

As Lucy and I went home, I couldn't help but wonder who Sugar's father was. I know Puck did save some sperm before his vasectomy, so maybe it was him and she and Avril would be biologically related.

"You're so quiet." She commented.

"I'm just nervous about the play." I lied. "I mean you really don't have any lines."

She was playing Jules, the girl that Mo things Scott is cheating on her with. I don't think there was ever any proof in the movie.

"So I have a question for you." I stated. "Have you ever thought about having any more children?"

"Well I know that I definitely don't want to right now." She answered. "Plus I don't know how to feel about being pregnant again. You can get pregnant, maybe should have our next child. We can wait until we're both ready. I know that Puck saved some sperm, so they could be biological siblings."

Okay, so I was really starting to believe that Sugar was telling the truth. I still had no idea how her time travel worked, but she probably was my daughter. This would be a tough secret to keep.

In the morning, we got an invitation to see the Warblers perform outside of our school. They had a new lead singer. According to Blaine, his name was Sebastian. He was very tall.

_My girl is hotter than your girl, you know it, you know it  
Yeah my ride is sweeter than your ride, you know it, you know it  
Don't ya wish u were us, don't ya wish u were us  
You know we own this party, you know we run this town  
I'm about to steal your girlfriend, I'm about to knock you down_

_Sorry but your train has left this station, maybe you should try a permanent vacation  
Never really got an invitation did ya, did ya, did ya _

_Hey what don't ya wish u were us  
Hey what don't ya wish u could rock  
You're MIA, we're VIP, you're LOL we're BIG  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't ya wish u were us, don't ya wish u were us _

_You know we rule beach show, we kick sand in your face  
We're gonna crash your birthday and eat up all your cake  
Sorry but your train has left this station, maybe you should try a permanent vacation  
Are you a member of the loser nation, loser, loser _

_Hey what don't ya wish u were us  
Hey what don't ya wish u could rock  
You're MIA, we're VIP, you're LOL we're BIG  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't ya wish u were us, don't ya wish u were us _

Well apparently they knew that we were performing _Lemonade Mouth_, they were good, even if that song is very douchey. I was pretty sure that we wouldn't see them at Sectionals this year. That meant that we would probably see them at Regionals I guess. Of course we'd have to get there first which involve finding new members and also beating the Troubletones.

So apparently one of the provisions of me being in the show was getting my own dressing room. It was basically just Mr. Schue's classroom with my name taped on the door. Shelby paid intricate detail to move when designing the costumes. I was wearing what Mo wore in her first scene: a royal blue dress with a ruffled hem. I heard a knock on my door about 20 minutes before showtime. I sighed and answered it and was surprised to see my dad standing there in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to see you perform." He replied. "I saw the episodes you were in on Netflix. You're really good."

"Dad, you don't get it. You abandoned me. You let me think that you were dead. Do you even know how much trouble I went to stop mom from selling you chair?" I asked him. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you as my father. I have Burt, who is a lot better at than you are."

_Insecure, in her skin, like a puppet a girl on a string  
Broke away, learned to fly if you want her back gotta let her shine  
So it looks like the joke's on you cause the girl you thought you knew_

_She's so gone, that's all over now  
She's so gone, you won't burn her out  
You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be  
Cause she, she's so gone _

_She's so gone away like history  
She's so gone baby this is me _

_She's so gone, that's all over now  
She's so gone, you won't burn her out  
You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be  
Cause she, she's so gone, she's so gone  
You can look but you won't see the girl I used to be  
Cause she, she's so gone, so long she's so gone  
Gone, gone, gone _

"Now you can take a seat in the audience if you want, but you can't be back here." I told him icily. There was nothing that he could say to me that would make me want him back in my life. I know that he had drug problems, but I don't believe that it took 17 years for him to get clean. He didn't make it sound like it took him that long either.

Puck was going to be playing Scott and I had to say that the casting decision was perfect there. I'm glad that Charlie and Mo didn't get together because kissing Kurt would be really weird. Though, I do think that he was believable in the role. Kurt may not be able to play a real manly, man, but I think he could pull off the more sensitive best friend straight character. I ended up reading the book that the movie was based off, and the first thing that I noticed was that it was darker and second, Mo was apparently the only attractive one.

The show ended up being a lot of fun. I knew that this was only our first performance and something could still go wrong, but I loved being able to be on stage like this and sing without having to worry about my eligibility being revoked.

The next night before our performance, we couldn't help but notice that Rachel was crying. Apparently she didn't think that her role was big enough. She was really upset about possibly not getting into NYADA. She didn't have to go the best school in the country for musical theatre. NYU was still pretty good. I decided to sing something to see if it would cheer her up.

_I can't pretend to know how you feel  
But know that I'm here, know that I'm real_

Kurt then joined in.

**Say what you want or don't talk at all  
**_Not gonna let you fall _

_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small, but you can try on them too  
Everything changes, but one thing is true understand  
We'll always be more than a band _

Next Quinn and Blaine came in.

_You used to brave the world all on your own  
But now we won't let you go, go it alone  
_**Be who you wanna be always stand tall  
**_**Not gonna let you fall **_

_**Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true understand  
We'll always be more than a band**_

Then Rachel began to sing.

_I never knew that you could take me so far  
I've wanted the home that you are  
__**The ones always be more than I need **_

_**Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true understand  
We'll always be more than a band**_

_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true understand  
We'll always be more than a band_

We all gave her hugs after that and I think that Mr. Schue couldn't have been any prouder. You know even though Rachel can be pretty annoying most of the times, I won't trade her for anyone.

You know I didn't even consider how relevant this play was to what was currently going on. I just wanted to perform it. I had completely forgotten that it was about the importance of the arts. That was kind of cool. I probably should talk about what actually happened in the show. We were on stage and performing the band's second single. Clara was singing.

_Can you see me cause I'm right here  
Can you listen cause I've been trying to make you notice  
What it would mean to me to feel like somebody  
We've been on our way to nowhere, trying so hard to get there_

_And I say oh we're gonna let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything holding back our dreams  
And try and make it come alive  
Come on and let it shine so they can see we were meant to be somebody  
Somebody somehow someday someway somebody_

_We will walk out of this darkness feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun  
And when we fall we fall together till we get back up and we will rise as one  
Oh_

_Oh we're gonna let it show, let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything holding back our dreams  
And try and make it come alive, make it come alive  
Come on and let it shine so they can see we were meant to be somebody  
Somebody somehow someday someway somebody  
Somebody, ooh _

We ended making a lot of money from the show because today's teens wanted to see something that they know versus something that their parents would like. It two performances, we made more than two football games. Burt needs to use that in his campaign.

So I know what you're thinking. You might be upset that I didn't use "Determinate" or "Breakthrough". I already used those in another story, so I wanted to use different songs. We find out more about Sugar and Faith once again met with her dad. The songs are "Turn Up the Music", "Don't Ya Wish U Were Us?", "She's So Gone", "More Than A Band" and "Somebody". Please don't forget to review.


	5. The Challenge

So things were getting closer to their boiling point. Tensions were definitely strained with the Troubletones and us. Shelby was currently subbing in Geometry. She was definitely the hottest teacher that we had. Of course she and Mr. Schue were together and I'm not really a fan of older women.

In Glee Club, I had a song in my heart that I just needed to let out. It was partially inspired by my most recent encounter with my dad.

_Seems like just yesterday you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong _

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it can't pretend just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside but you won't get to see these tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

_Swallow me then spit me out, for hating you I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now, no I don't cry on the outside anymore, anymore_

_Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it can't pretend just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside but you won't get to see these tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"What was your inspiration for that song?" Rachel asked me. I guess I could tell them. They were friends.

"I know a lot of you don't know this, but I recently found out that my dad is alive." I stated as there were a number of gasps around the room. "He wants back in my life but I'm not going to let him back in after what he did to me."

Later, I found that Sue put out her first attack ad against Burt. It was basically attacking him for his heart attack. He didn't have a baboon heart though, but Sue didn't actually say that he did, she said MIGHT. People might think that. It still didn't make me very happy.

In school, I'm pretty sure that Brittany was leading by a wide margin. Kurt told me that he didn't want me to say that she might not be smart enough to be class president. Though, maybe you don't have to be smart. I mean George W. Bush was president. I did hear rumors that he was faking stupidity to appeal to common voters however.

You know it was around the time that we had our annual guys vs. girls competition and we actually had an even number this. I guess we would have to wait to see what Mr. Schue was going to do.

We were told to meet in the audition. Apparently, we weren't the only ones. The Troubletones were also there. Something was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Ms. Corcoran told us to meet her here. What are you doing here?" Mercedes responded.

"Mr. Schue said the same thing." I declared. "I just want to compete without getting vicious."

"I think I want to get vicious, Mosquito bites." Santana argued. "The Troubletones are three F: fierce, femme, phenomenal."

"That's only two Fs." Clara pointed out.

"Okay, Faith has a great body." Quinn defended. "Why don't you be a bitch somewhere else?"

At that point, Mr. Schue came in playing the guitar as Shelby sang. How long has he been able to do that? He's been holding out on us. She was singing one of the only Lady GaGa songs that I liked. It was also a really sweet because the two were in love.

"Well that was really romantic and amazing." Rachel admitted. "What was the point though?"

"It's to announce that in lieu of our usual competition, we will be running a friendly competition." Mr. Schue declared.

"Each group will perform their own number." Shelby added. "It's McKinley High's first annual Glee-off."

That wasn't a very good name. It sounded like one of Sue's plans to get rid of us.

After that was over, Clara came over to me.

"Hey Faith, do you wanna come over to my house and meet my mom for dinner?" She asked. "Noah isn't available."

"Is your mom like those crazy hippie parents from the movies?" I responded. I just wanted to make sure.

"No, she's pretty easygoing." Clara answered. "She won't judge you."

"I guess I can give it a shot." I agreed. "Is there anything in particular that I should wear?"

"You can wear what you usually wear." She told me. "She's introducing her new boyfriend to my brother and me."

I really hoped that this new boyfriend wasn't my dad.

That night, I went to her house, which was kind of large to be honest. I couldn't help but wonder what her mom did. I rang the doorbell and she answered it. I was half-expecting her to put a lei around my neck, but she didn't.

"This is a nice house." I commented.

"My mom runs a successful organic chemical company." She told me. "Come inside. Everyone's in the kitchen."

I walked in the house and saw her mom and brother at the table and I gasped when I saw her new boyfriend.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" I asked Clara hastily as I dragged out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Clara replied as wriggled free.

"That's Lucy's dad." I explained. "Your mom is dating her dad, the one who kicked her out for being pregnant and gay."

"Oh." Clara responded. "You know you can go if you want."

"No, I might as well stay now that he's seen me." I told her before we walked back to the kitchen.

"You must be Faith." Her mom said to me. "This is my son, Shane, and my boyfriend Russel."

"We've met." Russel declared as I took a seat at the table. He didn't seem too upset to me, which was surprising. Her mother served me a plate of some kind of chicken with vegetables. "So, Faith, how is Quinn doing?"

"She goes by Lucy now." I answered. It was still awkward. "In case you're wondering, the baby is also doing well."

"I'm a bit confused here." Her mother stated.

"Russel is my girlfriend's estranged father." I explained.

The food was pretty good. I managed to see Russel as I headed out the door. I had no idea what he wanted to say to me.

"Can you tell my daughter that I want to talk to her?" He requested.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too involved in my own daddy drama to get involved in hers." I stated. "If you want to tell her something, do it yourself."

The next day in Glee, Mr. Schue came into the room.

"Okay, we have our work cut out for us with this number." He explained. "The Troubletones have a lot of good voices, but so do we. Who was some suggestions?"

Okay, that wasn't the best idea because everyone started spouting out ideas at once.

"We should do something that show how strong we are." I stated. "I'm not sure of the song, but I think we need to show that we will not be messed with."

"I have the perfect song for that." Lucy announced as she began to sing.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down but I get up _

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine guns firing at the ones who run  
Stone hard though as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
I am titanium _

"We will definitely put that one under consideration." Mr. Schue promised. That meant that we probably weren't going to do it. At least she sounded beautiful. I wonder if she had seen her dad yet.

"So dinner last night was crazy." Clara told me. "Have you told her?"

"That's really between her and her dad." I responded.

"You know your boobs aren't too small." Clara stated.

"We have to fight back." I responded as we came across Brittany and Santana.

"Hey, Santana, you skin is the color of dirt." Clara told her. That's not an insult that's a statement.

"Wow that was the lamest putdown I've ever heard." Santana replied. "I'm from Lima Heights. I was raised on this stuff. You can't out insult me."

"Okay, then we'll do it another way." I responded. "We won't go with physical violence, so we're playing dodgeball after school."

I know that this had a lot of room go in a weird direction, but we needed to show them that we wouldn't be beaten and this was a good way to do it.

Before we played, I needed to talk to Lucy, about something important for her future.

"So were you going to apply to UCLA and USC?" I asked her.

"Are you sure I should apply to both?" She responded. "I'm pretty sure I would get in."

"It's always good to apply to multiples schools. I tried to telling Kurt that, but he won't listen." I explained. "So I've got four more episodes this season and my option has been picked up."

Later we went to the gym and balls began to fly. I wasn't sure if we were actually good at dodgeball. I know if we played basketball, we'd probably win. Those cheerleaders could definitely move. Eventually, it was down to just me and Santana. I was hit first.

"Good game." I stated. Suddenly, Rory walked back over and they began to bombard him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? He's down. The game's over. Stop being bullies here."

"We're better than this." Kurt stated as he helped Rory up. "We're better than this."

I decided to talk to Sugar about what happened.

"What was that?" I asked her. "That can't be how I raised you."

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in it." She apologized. "I have to go."

"Hey, Flatty, I need to talk to you." Santana told me the next day in the hallway.

"Okay, you need to stop making fun of her." Clara told me. "Just because she didn't get surgery like you doesn't mean that's not beautiful."

"I'm here to apologize, Tree hugger." Santana said. This doesn't seem very good. "You are beautiful. I mean someone must think so you can be on CW in a bikini. They need someone who can sell the small sizes."

"Are you apologizing?" I questioned.

"Yes I am sorry. I'm sorry that the New Directions are going to lose at Sectionals." She stated. "I'm also sorry that your voice sounds like a banshee screeching."

I then took her into the bathroom because I wasn't going to say what I was about to say in the middle of the hallway. I had found her weakness.

"I know why you pick on me." I told her. "You're afraid to be out like I am. You're in love with Brittany, but you don't want anyone to know about it and you're afraid she won't love you back. You're nothing but a self-loathing bitch and a coward."

I then walked out of the bathroom, not seeing a girl turn her phone off.

When I got home, I saw another ad by Sue. Now these were just getting pathetic. It was like a cartoon. No one was going to take anything that she said seriously anymore. I don't know why anyone ever did.

The next day we had a coin flip to determine who would be going first. It was us. We took the stage and began to sing.

_To this world, I'm unimportant just because I have nothing to give  
So you call this your free country, tell my why it costs so much to live  
Tell me why then _

_This world can turn me down, but I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run cause I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone, there's nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down no because I'm already here_

_Oh no I'm already here, oh no I'm already here  
I must have told you a thousand times I'm not running away_

_I won't duck and run, I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run, no, no pass away _

_This world can turn me down, but I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run cause I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone, there's nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down no because I'm already here_

The next day, we had our first debate. I really wasn't interested in it. I had loyalty and I was going to vote for Kurt no matter what. Something interesting did happen, though. Rachel announced that she was withdrawing her candidacy to support Kurt.

Latter in the day was the Troubletones' number. They were all wearing black dresses. They all looked very pretty in them.

_I let it fall my heart and as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
My hands they were but my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet _

_But there's a side to you that I never knew never knew  
All the things you'd say they were never true never true  
And the games you played you would always win always win_

_But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well it burned when I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames  
Well it fell something died cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time _

_Sometimes I wake up by the door, that heart caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for ya_

_But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well it burned when I cried cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames  
Well it fell something died cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time _

_Let it burn,  
Let it burn  
Let it burn _

At that point, Santana walked over to me with the same fire in her eyes. The first thing that she did was slap me.

"What the fuck?" I responded as I grabbed my face.

"Everyone's gonna know because of you." She told me. "Some girl recorded us in the bathroom."

"The school already knows." I pointed out.

"Not just the school you idiot, the whole Congressional district." She explained. What did I do?

Burt showed me the ad. They didn't actually use my voice, but it was my fault. I needed to go somewhere. I drove to the movie theater parking lot. I was found a little bit later.

"You're really the last person that I wanted to see right now." I told my dad.

"I have something to say. Maybe you'll listen if I sing it." He responded.

_If you only knew I'm hanging by a thread, the web I spin for you  
If you only knew I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I'd lose you  
I still hold onto the letters you returned, I swear I've lived and learned _

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I toss and turn like the seas  
If I drown tonight bring me back to life  
Breath your breath in me the only thing that I still believe in is you  
If you only knew _

_I still hold onto the letters you returned, you helped me live and learn_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I toss and turn like the seas  
If I drown tonight bring me back to life  
Breath your breath in me the only thing that I still believe in is you  
The only thing that I still believe is you, I still believe you  
If you only knew _

"You don't get it, Dad." I told him. "You can't fix this. So stop just trying already."


	6. I Kissed A Girll

I had to figure out something to do. I can't believe that I outed Santana, even if it was accidental. I needed to make it up to her, and I think that I might just know how. Right now, I was in Figgins' office because for some reason, Santana was in trouble for slapping me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. "I don't want Santana suspended. You've looked the other way for football players. I think we should just Santana off with a warning."

"Are you sure Faith?" Shelby asked me. "You don't need to protect her. She hit you."

"It's not like she punched me in the face." I responded. "I don't think it's fair to punish her with what the public is seeing. Obviously her outburst was a result of pent-up aggression from the commercial. I think we need to help her deal with it instead."

The two of us then walked out.

"I'm a mischievous bitch, but I can't figure out why you would do that." Santana told me.

"I want to say that I'm sorry. I should have checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom." I replied. "I still stand by what I said, but I think more than anything, you need help. I meant that I wanted you to be out. I have an idea for something that I think you should see."

"Did Ms. Corcoran and Mr. Schue agree to this?" She asked in surprise.

The next day, Lucy and I walked into school together. I was wearing a blue dress with white polka dots and a white cardigan with a white headband. Brittany was promising pixie sticks to anyone who voted for her. She definitely wasn't as dumb as she looked, because that was a brilliant strategy. It may have been Santana's idea though. She was probably going to win, but I was going to vote for Kurt anyway.

In Glee Club, all the Troubletones showed up. I decided to write on the board what the assignment was.

"'I Kissed A Girl'?" Santana asked. "You want us to sing a stupid Katy Perry song?"

"No, the theme is songs by lesbian and bisexual artists." I explained. "It will be songs like this one by Melissa Etheridge."

_Please baby can't you see my mind's a burning flame  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin', my heart is getting played  
Tonight you told me that you ache for something new  
And some other woman's been looking like something that might be good for you_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you  
And I'm the only one who drowned in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you nothing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you  
And I'm the only one who drowned in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one_

"That actually wasn't that bad." Santana commented. "You sucked less than usual."

Well I think it was progress. It would probably take more to get her to admit to the world that she's gay. I do hope that she doesn't decide to steal my bit and hijack the intercom. I actually it might be great for her to come out during the election assembly. It would be more symbolic, but being able to shout it out loud is great.

I decided that maybe I should talk to the other Troubletones about this, so it led to me calling Sugar, Dani, and Mercedes together.

"Okay, so I think that if anyone is going to be able to convince Santana to be true to herself, it'll be you guys." I told them. "I was wondering if maybe you could come perform a song for her."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Sugar responded. "We just need to decide which one of us is going to sing."

"I can do it." Dani volunteered. "I remember when I came out during my sophomore year. The thing is it made me really popular. I had girls fighting over me."

"You lucky bitch." I told her. "I had to fight my way to people accepting me. The point is we all struggle in different ways. I think if we can show her that being what she is isn't so bad, it'll help her in the long run."

That afternoon, Dani was in the choir room with her guitar. I hoped that she knew what she was doing.

_Now I don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her  
Crimson and clover  
Now when she comes walking over  
Now I've been waiting to show her  
Crimson and clover over and over_

_Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing  
I wanna do everything  
What a beautiful feeling  
Crimson and clover over and over_

_Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over _

Okay, Joan Jett. I love Joan Jett. I don't know if Santana loves Joan Jett. She seemed to be a bit bored. I guess if she doesn't want any help, she doesn't have to take it. I'm not gonna lie when I say it's a bit frustrating.

"Yeah, Faith, do you think you can help me with something?" Dani asked me in the hallway. I perked up seeing what she needed. "I want to ask a girl that I like out, but I don't know if she feels the same way. I'm not even sure if she likes girls."

"Who is it?" I questioned. Maybe I would know this girl.

"Sugar." Dani replied. I blushed. It's definitely not every day that someone asks you for help asking your daughter from the future. I don't think that ever happens to be honest. I was a bit tongue-tied here. "Faith?"

"Are you sure that it's such a good idea to be dating a sophomore?" I responded. "I mean you're graduating this year and going to college, and you would have to break up because long distance relationships don't work."

"You're the one who played a freshman who dates a senior." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but the only reason that Kaylee and Dixon got back together was that she moved next door." I pointed out. "Plus you know that they can't stay together because I'm here and not on the show fulltime."

I don't think that I was really giving out spoilers. I didn't say how the breakup would go. I mean I did know some things that most people don't. I know that the next breakup is going to drive Dixon drugs. You know him and Kaylee basically had broken up as much as Annie and Liam had so far.

"I just think that you might want to consider other options." I replied. "Like you said, you don't even know if Sugar likes girls. Also, I don't think me helping you right now is a good idea while we're on different teams. Above all, I think this week needs to be about helping Santana."

As if on cue, Santana came over to me.

"What the fuck is your deal? Why do you care if I'm out of the closet or not?' Santana asked me.

"I care because you're hiding who you are and I don't want you to hurt yourself." I explained. "You don't know how important you are to Brittany. You don't know how much she'd love to kiss you in public. I've been in her position. What do you have to lose? I don't think your parents will throw you out."

After that, I went to see Lucy. I knew I needed to find some time with her.

"I love you." I told her. "I mean I know you know that, but I wanted to say it."

"I love you too." She reciprocated. "I can't help but wonder if I can say anything to help Santana. I mean we used to be friends."

"I guess it's worth a shot." I responded. "You're closer to her side than I am."

The next day, she was in the choir room, singing to Santana.

_That old dog has chained you up all right, give you everything you need  
To live inside a twisted cage, sleep beside an empty rage  
I had a dream I was your hero_

_Damn, I wish your lover  
I'd rock you till the daylight comes, make sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything, tonight I'll be your mother  
I'll do such things to ease, free your mind and you won't feel ashamed  
Shucks, for me there is no other  
You're the only shoe that fits, I can't imagine I'll grow out of it  
Damn I wish was your lover _

_If I was your girl believe me, I'd turn you on like the Rolling Stones  
We could groove along and feel much better  
Let me in, I could do forever and ever and ever and ever  
Give me an hour to kiss you, walk through heaven's door I'm sure  
Won't need no doctor to feel much better let me in forever and ever and ever and ever_

_Damn, I wish your lover  
I'd rock you till the daylight comes, make sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything, tonight I'll be your mother  
I'll do such things to ease, free your mind and you won't feel ashamed  
Shucks, for me there is no other  
You're the only shoe that fits, I can't imagine I'll grow out of it  
Damn I wish was your lover, damn I wish I was your lover  
Damn I wish I was your lover, damn I wish I was your lover  
Damn I wish I was your lover, damn I wish I was your lover_

Now that was why I was glad that I was her lover. I went over and hugged her. I could tell that seemed to affect Santana. I think we got her to feel something.

The following day was the election. I had a feeling that Burt was going to win, but Kurt would probably lose. I was still gonna vote for him anyway. I was with him and Rachel as we waited for voting to begin.

"I feel like a lamb lining up for the slaughter." Kurt replied. I was pretty sure no one ate lamb in this country anymore.

"Kurt, you have no to be afraid of. Al Gore didn't win president and he's done great things." I pointed out.

I went in and voted for Kurt. I had faced the facts. I also needed to convince Kurt that he doesn't have to go NYADA. He could still do great things. You don't need to go to college to be on Broadway even. That's the thing about acting. If you're passionate and good at it, no one cares where you went to college or if you went to college at all. I know not everyone makes it, but he won't go anywhere if he doesn't audition for plays. Or he could write his one like April did.

Later in the hallway, I noticed that some guy was hitting on Santana. He didn't seem to care that she was a lesbian. At that point, I got all of the girls together to get the asshole to leave her alone.

"Easy girls, I'm just trying to make her normal." He replied.

"You know you just became the least attractive guy at school." Clara told him. "If I had a choice between you and Jacob Ben Israel, I'd probably pick him."

"So you're all just a bunch of dykes." He replied with a smile. "This could get interesting."

"Actually most of them are straight." I pointed out. "You know most of the girls here follow me on Twitter. All it takes is one tweet and you'll never get another date."

At that point, we began to sing in the middle of the hall.

_In the day, in the night, say it right, say it all  
You either got it or you don't, either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken, when it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking, there's a hole in the plan_

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And I love what I feel I can show you tonight _

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

_You don't mean nothing at all  
You don't mean nothing at all_

That got a lot of applause from the boys, and not just because some of the things that we did could be seen as homoerotic.

"I have great news." Santana stated. "I told my parents last night and they were cool with it. I just need to tell my abuela now."

"Excuse me, New Directions and Troubletones singing group, Mr. Kurt Hummel. I need to see you in my office immediately." Figgins interrupted.

It turned out that the ballot box had been stuffed with Kurt's name with more votes than we had seniors. They were going to suspend him unless someone else came forward. I think it was Rachel who did it. I mean I didn't do it and Kurt didn't do it, so it couldn't be anyone else. I hoped that she would do the right thing and come forward.

It also turned out that Santana's grandma was not as cool with it as her parents were. It did not go well. It also turned out that Burt had won and was going to be going to Congress. I guess after everything, Santana was ready for her solo.

_How, how, how _

_I can't believe what you said to me last night we were alone  
You threw your hands up, baby you gave up, you gave up  
I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes  
In your tight jeans, with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies_

_Could we fix you if you broke  
And is your punchline just a joke _

_I'll never talk again, oh girl you left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless  
And I'll never love again oh girl you left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless _

_How, how, how, how _

_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
Would you give up, could I give it all up for you  
And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
Would you give it up, could you give it all up if I promise girl to you _

_That I'll never talk again, and I'll never love again  
I'll never write a song, won't even sing along  
I'll never love again _

_How, so speechless yeah  
You left me speechless, so speechless  
Will you ever talk again, oh girl why you so speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless  
Some girls may follow me, but you choose death and company  
Why you so speechless oh_

Rachel did come forward, which meant that she was going to be suspended for Sectionals. This was going to be a problem.

So I cut "I Kissed a Girl" because it definitely does not get the point of the episode. The songs are "Crimson and Clover" by Joan Jett, "Damn I Wish Your Lover" by Sophie B. Hawkins, "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado, and "Speechless" by Lady Gaga. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Hold onto Sixteen

So we had a big problem. Rachel not being able to participate left us with even less members. Artie did say that he knew two guys that could sing backup with us, but that still only left us with 11. We needed to find someone to replace her and fast. It would be nice to get someone who can actually sing.

"You know I have an idea." I suggested. "I think we need to convince Sam to come back. He's still at school, so he shouldn't be that hard to find. If we convince him to come back, we'll have a full team.

After school, I was hanging out with Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean as Kurt filled out an application and groaned about how he wasn't going to get into NYADA.

"Kurt, please stop acting like this is the only school with a good theatre program in the country." I ordered. "It's not even the only one in New York."

"Hey guys." A guy in a Warblers uniform interrupted. He then looked at me. "Sebastian Smythe, I imagine you've heard of me."

"Yes I have." I responded.

"Congrats on winning your Sectionals." Blaine told him. "Ours is this week."

"Well if there's one guy that can whip New Directions into shape, it's you, Blaine." Sebastian told him. Is he seriously flirting with him in front of his boyfriend? That's a dick move.

"I need another coffee." Blaine announced as he got up.

"I don't like you." Kurt told the Warbler.

"That's funny because I don't like you either." Sebastian responded.

"Boys, let's not have gay-on-gay fight." I replied.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, I don't like your smirky face, and I don't like your obnoxious CW hair." Kurt replied. I kicked him under the table after the last one.

"Looks Blaine is too good for you, New Directions is a joke, and you're going to lose." Sebastian told Kurt. I don't think I liked him either. "By the end of the year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy and you'll be working here."

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked as he returned.

"Sebastian was just giving us competition tips." Kurt lied.

"I have to go. You take care of that Warbler, Kurt." Sebastian remarked. Yeah, he's a dick.

Later, I went with Clara to Sam's house. We knocked on the door, hoping he would be there.

He did answer the door. I was glad that things were working out for him, but I don't know why he ever had to quit.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We need your help." I responded. "Can we come in?"

We stepped inside the house.

"So do you know why we're here?" I asked.

"Do you want me to come back to Glee?" He responded.

"No, we _need_ you to come back to Glee." Clara declared. "Rachel's banned from Sectionals. We don't have enough people to compete. You're kind of our only hope."

"I don't know if I can do it." Sam replied.

"Look, if you want help getting Rachel back, we can do that." I told him. "I know this will definitely win you points with her. We'll even let you pick one of the songs we do."

"You know what, I'll do it." Sam stated.

So the next day, Sam walked into the room and we were ready. He was greeted by hugs all around. I really did hope that the Troubletones would rejoin when we win.

"I wouldn't be here if not for you guys." Sam stated. "I sort of lost my way, but I've found it again. "There was a song that I wanted to at Sectionals. I hope that you like it."

_Lessons learned, the bridges burnt to the ground  
And it's too late now to put out the fire  
Tables turned, I'm the one who's burning now  
Well I'm do alright till I close my eyes, then I see your face and it's no surprise_

_Just like that I'm crawling back to you, just like you said I would  
Yeah I swallowed my pride now I'm crawling back to you  
Yeah I'm outta my head can't wait any longer,  
I'm down on my knees, I thought I was stronger  
Just like that, like you said I'd do, yeah I'm crawling back to you _

_If you could find a way to forgive everything yeah I know you would  
And I would take it all back if I only knew that I could _

_Lessons learned, and bridges burnt to the ground  
And it's too late now to put out the fire_

_And just like that I'm crawling back to you, just like you said I would  
Yeah I swallowed my pride now I'm crawling back to you  
Yeah I'm outta my head can't wait any longer,  
I'm down on my knees, I thought I was stronger  
Just like that, like you said I'd do, yeah I'm crawling back to you  
Yeah I'm crawling back you, I'm crawling back to you  
I'm crawling back to you, crawling back to you _

Santana then came in and hurled some insults at him, but he just hugged her. Well he was certainly better at taking the high road than any of us,

Later at room, Lucy and I were watching Avvie as she was coloring. She seemed to like making Shrek pink. She was pretty good at staying in the lines though.

"So do you think that your dad will be at Sectionals?" She asked me as she sipped her tea.

"Probably, and I think that it's possible that yours could as well." I responded.'

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. I sighed. I guess that Russel hadn't reached out to contact her.

"Your dad is dating Clara's mom." I explained. "He told me that he wanted to talk to you, but I turned him down. I thought that he would have said something to you by now, but I can see that he has not."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked angrily.

"Because I didn't want to get the middle of your daddy drama while I still have to deal with my own." I answered before I suddenly noticed a foul smell. '

"It's your turn to change her." She told me. I sighed, picked Avril up and walked out of the room. I knew that we wouldn't have to do this much longer, though in a few years, I was headed for it again.

The dance rehearsals really weren't going that well. I mean I was of the belief that we could win this on our vocals alone. I don't think that Johan and Sergio were very good dancers. Blaine and Sam were also not getting along that well. It was hard to believe that for the first time ever, we had more guys than girls. I hoped that we would be able to get everything together before the competition, because I didn't want to join the Troubletones. I mean I knew that would let me, but I probably wouldn't get very many chances to sing. I would be better off just dropping out to see if I could join the show early.

"So how is the college stuff going?" I asked Lucy.

"I am going to send in my applications to UCLA and USC in a few days." She replied. "So do you think I'd look better as a Crip or Blood?"

"I seriously cannot believe that you made that joke." I replied as she smiled. "To answer your question, I think you look better in red."

On the day of the competition, we were all wearing white tuxedo tops with black bowties, with black pleated miniskirts for the girls and pants for the guys.

Before the performance, the Troubletones came in wearing metallic silver dresses. I couldn't help but no notice how beautiful they looked, Sugar in particular.

"I just came to say may the best Glee Club win." Shelby stated.

So this year our judges were a DMV worker, a judge, and a clown. I'm starting to think that they let anyone who says yes judge this competition. We were seated in the audience with Rachel as we watched the Troubletones start their performance.

_La-la-da-da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection now baby  
And to be with myself in center clarity, sweet serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing do with you  
It's personal myself and I we've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses her blanket but I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry _

_Like a little schoolmate in the schoolyard, we'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you can be my valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to cause I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home, it's getting late dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center clarity, sweet serenity _

_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing do with you  
It's personal myself and I we've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses her blanket but I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

We headed to the stage and I did notice that my dad was in the audience, but I didn't see Russel. I did however notice Mike's dad was there, which was a bit surprising because he didn't really seem to support him in any of this. I was performing the opening number.

_Dreams that's where I have to go to see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation where we both admit we had it good  
But until then it's alienation I know that much is understood and I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing, I would I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down and a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth, no matter what I say I'm not you  
Not over you _

_And if I had a chance to renew, you know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track but only if you'd be convinced so until then _

_If you ask me how I'm doing, I would I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down and a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth, no matter what I say I'm not you  
Not over you, not over you, not over you_

We followed that up with Sam's song. After it we had one more song, a group number by the guys.

_I'm gonna make a change for once in my life  
It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference, gonna make it right  
As I turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat, this wind is blowing my mind  
I can the kids in the street without enough to eat  
Who am I to be blind pretending not to see their needs _

_A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top, and one man's soul  
They follow each other on the wind you know, cause they got nowhere to go  
That's why I want you to know _

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clear  
If you want to make the world a better place take a look at yourself then make the change  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clear  
_

_If you want to make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself then make the change  
You gotta get it right when you got the time  
Cause when you close your heart you close your mind_

_A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top, and one man's soul  
They follow each other on the wind you know, cause they got nowhere to go  
That's why I want you to know _

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clear  
If you want to make the world a better place take a look at yourself then make the change_

We all felt really good after that performance. I was pretty sure that we were going to win. I mean that was how it was supposed to be. We would overcome the splitting of the Glee club and we would let them all rejoin us.

We were announced as the winners. I ended up finding Sugar after the results. She was crying.

"So how long did you plan on staying here?" I asked.

"I wanted to be here the whole year." She told me. "So do you think Mr. Schue will let me join New Directions now?"

"Of course he will, I think it was a mistake for him not to let you join the first in the place." I responded. "Wait a minute you blew your audition on purpose, didn't you?"

"I really wanted a chance to do something on my own." She responded. "Plus this will make you stronger and guarantee Nationals."

"Well we'll be in the choir room in case you guys want to come back." I declared. "You did great."

I went back to the room and found that Lucy had selected this indie song for us to sing. It had really good lyrics.

_Give me a second I need to get my story straight,  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's wasting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar  
And I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinking and subtle things, the holes in my apology  
I'm trying hard to take it back, so if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home_

At that point, Sugar, Brittany, Santana, Dani, and Mercedes showed up and joined in.

_Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight_

_The angels have arrived and I can hear the choir  
So will someone to carry me home  
The moon is on my side I got a reason to live  
Cause I found someone to carry me home _

_Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight _

At that point, Mr. Schue and Shelby walked in. We were so going to take Nationals this year.

So New Directions won as you knew that they would. Shelby is going to be the co-director for the rest of the year and Sam is back. The songs are "Crawling Back to You" by Daughtry, "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie, and "Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Yes No

I walked into the school to start my final semester. I had filmed two more episodes over the break and I had also been offered a movie role. It was about a group of young adults who leave their small town behind after the death of their friend and go to New York. I turned into down. Seriously who would want to watch that?

At lunch, all of the girls decided to get together to talk to Rachel about how things went with Sam over the summer. I couldn't help but wonder if there were going to get back together. I know he's a junior, but that doesn't mean that they aren't able to date.

"Come on, Rachel, you need to spill." I urged her.

"Okay, I will go in the spirit of the Glee club and sing." Rachel remarked.

_Riding in the drop top with the top down saw you switching lanes, boy  
Pull up to the red light looking right, come here let me get your name boy  
Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like let me pick your brain boy  
And tell me how they got that pretty face on that pretty frame, boy  
But let me show you round, let me take you out bet you we could have some fun, boy  
Cause we could do fast, fast, slow whichever way you wanna run boy  
But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings, do it how you want it done boy_

_And who would've thought that you would be the one cause I _

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love l-o-v-e  
Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love, l-o-v-e_

_The summer's over for the both of us, but that doesn't mean we should give up on love  
You're the one that I've been thinking of, and I knew the day I met you you'd be the one _

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love l-o-v-e  
Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love, l-o-v-e_

We later went to the Glee Club. Shelby was only going to be helping us after school to take care of their son during the day. Apparently, Mr. Schue thought it was the perfect time to tell us something.

"I'm going to ask Shelby to marry me." He responded. That was great news.

"That's great. We totally know that you won't screw it up this time." Lucy replied. I think the less we mention Terri, the better.

"This is the kind of news that you share with your family and you guys are my family." He told us. "That's why I want you guys to help me come up with a song to propose with. The assignment for the week is to come up with epic romantic songs."

I obviously knew who the best person for to come up with a romantic song with was. I don't think that he wanted us to write any songs for this assignment. I also think that we might need to start preparing for the Warblers at Regionals. I also think that we needed to get Rachel and Sam back together.

Later, Lucy and I were doing our makeup in the bathroom. I was wearing a grey single shoulder sweatshirt with a boom box on it and jeans.

"It seems like everyone is getting married now." I replied. She looked over at me. "Well maybe not everyone, but Mr. Schue and Shelby haven't been together as long as us. It feels kind of weird."

"Well it's just that adults think a high school relationship doesn't have the same merit as an adult one." She explained. "You know all this talk about romance takes me back to when I got thrown out because I was in love with you. I have to admit that going from a mansion to living with you and your mom was a challenge, but I would have slept on a cardboard box as long as I was with you."

"You know I think I just came up with the perfect song that we can sing for this week." I replied.

At the moment, Dani walked into the bathroom. She looked like she had been crying. I went over to her.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Sugar just rejected me." She answered. "She said that she didn't have a problem with me being a girl. It was just my past that she didn't like. I have changed. Why aren't people able to see that?"

"I could talk to Sugar if you'd like." I offered.

"No, I'll be okay." She told me.

From there, I decided to talk to Sugar. I knew why she said no, but she didn't need to bring that up.

"I heard about what you said to Dani." I told her. "I know you couldn't have said yes to her, but why did you have to bring up the part that she's been trying to forget?"

"It was the only thing that I could think of." She answered.

"You could have just told her that you don't like girls." I pointed out.

"I do like girls, though. I like guys too." She stated.

"Well can you please make something up and apologize to her?" I requested. "Just say that you don't want to date her because she's graduating this year."

"You know you can't keep stepping in every time I do something that you don't like." She declared. "You have to let me learn from my mistakes." '

"You know I don't really know how to be a mother to a teenager, especially since I'm still one myself." I admitted.

"You get better." She promised me.

Later in Glee, Lucy and I prepared the song we were suggesting for the proposal number. I was leading off.

_I think I walked too close to love and now I'm falling in  
There's so many things this weary soul can't take  
_**But you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that I looked into your eyes**

_**And there's a life inside of me that I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
Cause it don't matter where I lay my head tonight, yours arms feel like home  
Feel like home **_

_Just hold on, just hold on to me _**They feel like  
**_You're home, you're home to me _

_**There's a life inside of me that I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been  
And I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
Cause it don't matter where I lay my head tonight, yours arms feel like home  
They feel like home, they feel like home **_

"I don't think that really illustrates what Shelby and I have." Mr. Schue stated. I was going to be snippy and ask why he asked us to do it, but refrained from doing so.

I was a little pissed off when we left the choir room. I knew that I would need someone to calm me down and I had one person that I wanted it to be. It also involved a bed while our daughter slept.

"I think I do like laying on a bed like this." I commented as I wrapped myself in some sheets.

"You know we could get married if you want to." She suggested. "We'd have to go somewhere else, but we could do it."

"I don't really want to yet." I answered. "I mean I know that we don't have to wait, but there's no need to rush to the aisle either. We would have to do something. I don't want to wear a tux, but I do not want both of us to be brides either."

"We can figure that out later." She reminded me. "Let's just focus on Mr. Schue's proposal right now."

"He really should come up with something by himself." I pointed out. "I know his last marriage didn't work out, but that was because his last wife was a heartless bitch."

"I don't think she was heartless. I think that she just wasn't very smart." Quinn pointed out before we heard calling Avvie calling for us. She was teething and we needed to give her a ring so she didn't try to chew on everything. I was pretty sure it would stop soon because she had just about all of her teeth.

In Glee, Clara was trying her song, an old 80s song by Cheap Trick. Puck was playing guitar for her.

_Another night slowly closes in and I feel so lonely  
Touching heat breathing on my skin, I pretend you still hold me  
I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep I'm in deep fire I'm in too deep  
Over you, I can't believe you're gone you were the first you'll be the last_

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire, after all the rain, I will be the flame  
I will be the flame _

_I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep I'm in deep fire I'm in too deep  
Over you, I can't believe you're gone you were the first you'll be the last_

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you  
Whatever you want I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire, after all the rain, I will be the flame  
I will be the flame, I will be the flame _

"I think that's more of a breakup song than a love song, Clara." Mr. Schue replied. I do think that he was right, but it was also extremely romantic. Maybe she should have gone with a more obvious Cheap Trick song. I then realized something. I don't know how I felt about getting married, or Mr. Schue getting married. I've seen one marriage that's worked out in my lifetime. My parents only lasted a few years and Lucy's didn't really have a lot in common. I knew that I needed to talk to Mr. Schue about this.

"What's on your mind, Faith?" He asked me when I stepped into his office.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" I questioned. "I mean I like Shelby, I really do, but do you know everything about her. I mean for example, have you discussed how you would feel if your son is gay? I just have seen a lot of marriages crumble. You've been married once and it didn't work out."

"We'll have some time to figure stuff out, Faith. We're not getting married tomorrow." He replied. "And no I haven't had that discussion, but I don't think it would be a problem for either of us."

"I just want to look out for you because you've done so much for me." I told him.

"It's going to be okay." He replied. "Is this about me or you?"

"Well I don't know if I want to get married. I mean I have this perfect vision that I don't know I could ever live up to." I stated as I began to cry.

"Sometimes you just gotta take a chance." He advised. "It may not be how you envisioned it, but sometimes it will be better than that. Now I need to go. Dani had a suggestion for my proposal."

I decided to go with him and I noticed that she had called all of the cheerleaders to help her out. They were all holding glow sticks.

_You're making a choice to live like this, In all of the noise I am silence  
We already know how it ends tonight, I run in the dark through a firefight  
And I would explode just to save your life, yeah I would explode_

_Let me light up the sky, light it up for you  
Let me tell you why I would die for you  
Let me light up the sky, light it up for you  
Let me make this mine, I'll ignite for you_

_Let me light up the sky just for you tonight, let me help you fly cause you won't have time  
To cover your eyes, and get your disguise, they won't ask you why they just watch you die  
And it's so hard to be who you are so you play this part and the show goes on  
And you've come this far with a broken heart, yeah you've come this far and you're broken_

_Let me light up the sky, light it up for you  
Let me tell you why I would die for you  
Let me light up the sky, light it up for you  
Let me make this mine, I'll ignite for you  
Let me light up the sky, light it up for you  
Let me tell you why I would die for you  
Let me light up the sky, let me light up the sky_

"You know I'm starting to think that I should come up with my own song to have it be more personal." Mr. Schue stated. He was doing what I thought of. "I want you guys to help, but this is about me and Shelby and it should have always been."

So the idea was that were going to use the pool and he was going to sing while we did back up. I mean it was his proposal. He should be serenading her. He brought Shelby to the pool and we began. We were wearing swimsuits that looked like they were out of a sixties beach movie that was too tame for bikinis.

_I've been waiting for my dreams to turn into something I could believe in  
Looking for that magic rainbow on the horizon I couldn't see it  
Until I let go gave into love, and watched all the bitterness burn  
Now I'm coming alive body and soul, feeling my world start to turn _

_And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud  
I know this is the time, this is the time to be  
More name or face in the crowd, I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life, the time of my life_

_And I'm out on the edge of forever, ready to run  
Keeping my feet on the ground, arms open wide, face to the sun _

_And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud  
I know this is the time, this is the time to be  
More name or face in the crowd, I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life, my life  
More name or face in the crowd, I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life, this is the time of my life  
The time of my life, the time of my life _

"I really liked that, but it doesn't seem like something that would work at Regionals." Shelby commented as we waited for the edge of the pool.

"I wasn't planning it for Regionals." Mr. Schue told her before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. She gasped as he got on one knee. "Shelby Mae Corcoran, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She replied in excitement.

So Faith found some more about herself in this chapter and Will and Shelby are engaged. The songs in this chapter are "Summer Love" by Justin Timberlake, "Your Arms Feel Home" by 3 Doors Down, "The Flame" by Cheap Trick, "Light Up the Sky" by Yellowcard, and "The Time of My Life" by David Cook. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Michael

Lucy and I were walking through the school with the former Troubletones.

"You know only won because you did that Michael song." Santana replied. I was pretty sure that was not the reason. We won because we were better.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Mr. Schue asked us in the hall.

"We want to sing Michael." Mercedes told him bluntly in the hall.

"Okay, so we'll do Michael songs this week and maybe we'll do some at Regionals." He declared. That was easy. So it was settled. We were going to do Michael songs this week, and I was not referring to George Michael and definitely not Michael Cera.

"Well I hope that we go for more than just the monster hits." I stated.

_She always takes it with a heart of stone  
Cause all she does is throw it back at me  
I spent a lifetime looking for someone  
Don't try to understand me, simply do the things I say_

_Love is a feeling give me when I want it  
Cause I'm on fire, quench my desire  
Give me when I walk it, talk to me woman  
Give in to me, give in to me  
Love is a feeling, quench my desire  
Give me when I want it, it's taking me higher  
Love is a woman, I don't wanna hear it  
Give in to me, give in to me_

_You and your friends are laughing at me in town but it's okay and it's okay  
You won't be laughing girl when I'm not around I'll be okay I'm gonna find a piece of mind_

_Love is a feeling give me when I want it  
Cause I'm on fire, quench my desire  
Give me when I walk it, talk to me woman  
Give in to me, give in to me  
Love is a feeling, quench my desire  
Give me when I want it, cause I'm on fire  
Talk to me woman, give me when I want it  
Give in to me, give in to me_

After school, we went home and Lucy found something on the table addressed to her. It was a packet. Could that be what I thought it was? She opened it excitedly.

"Dear Ms. Fabray, we have received your application and we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted for the fall semester to University of California Los Angeles. We hope that you choose to attend." She read. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"We should go somewhere tonight and celebrate." I suggested. "We can even talk Avril with us if you want to."

"I can't believe that I got early acceptance." She gushed.

"Well they must have thought that you're amazing as I think you are." I replied. "So you said that you were thinking about majoring in acting?"

"Well I don't need to figure out my major until after I graduate." She explained. "I'm so excited. I'm going to go to college close to where you'll be filming. This couldn't get any better right now."

You know it's been a while since I've seen her this happy. I was happy that she was happy.

That night, we went out as a family with my mom, Burt, Judy, Kurt, and Avril.

"So we're here to celebrate Lucy's acceptance into college." I toasted. "Let's hope that we'll be celebrating Kurt's later."

"I wouldn't count on it." Kurt declared. "It looks like the only college I'm getting into Lima State."

"Just because you had some tough luck doesn't mean you won't get in." Burt argued. "I thought your essay was outstanding and that's something they notice and your GPA is extraordinary."

"It's true." Lucy agreed. "Your story made me cry. I think it was better than mine."

"Is there something else on your mind?" I asked Kurt.

"Blaine told Sebastian that we were thinking about doing Michael for Regionals and Mr. Smug Face said the Warblers are doing it." Kurt explained.

"It doesn't matter if they do." I replied. "They'd be at a disadvantage because we'd know what they're performing and we would surprise them."

The next morning Clara had a Michael song that she wanted to sing. She was singing one of the anthems of the underdogs.

_What about sunrise, what about rain  
What about all the things that you said we were to gain...  
What about killing fields, Is there a time  
What about all the things that you said was yours and mine...  
Did you ever stop to notice all the blood we've shed before  
Did you ever stop to notice this crying Earth, this weeping shore?_

Ah oh  
Ah oh

_What have we've done to the world, look what we've done  
What about all the peace that you pledge your only son...  
What about flowering fields is there a time  
What about all the dreams that you said was yours and mine...  
Did you ever stop to notice all the children dead from war  
Did you ever stop to notice this crying Earth, this weeping shore?_

_Hey, what about yesterday (What about us)  
What about the seas (What about us)  
The heavens are falling down (What about us)  
I can't even breathe (What about us)  
What about apathy (What about us)  
I need you (What about us)  
What about nature's worth  
What about baby boy (What about it)  
What about the days (What about us)  
What about all their joy (What about us)  
What about the man (What about us)  
What about the crying man (What about us)  
What about Abraham (What about us)  
What about death again  
Do we give a damn_

Yeah, that was definitely a powerful song.

"So what are we going to do about the Warblers?" I asked everyone.

"I think I know what Michael Jackson would do." Blaine replied. "He would take it to the streets."

So we went to a parking garage that night. We were wearing leather jackets with the girls in dresses and the guys in pants. It was fitting considering the song that we were singing.

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face better disappear  
The fire's in their words and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it  
You better run you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough better do what you can  
So beat it but you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it beat it, no one wants to be defeated  
Show them funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, just beat it, just beat it, just beat it _

_They're out to get you better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
You wanna stay alive better do what you can  
So beat it, just beat it  
You have to show them that you're really not scared  
You're playing with your life this aint no truth or dare  
They'll kick you, they'll beat you and they'll tell it's far  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it beat it, no one wants to be defeated  
Show them funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, just beat it, just beat it, just beat it _

At the end of the song, Sebastian took out a slush and threw it at Kurt. Blaine stepped in the way and it him in the face. He went down in pain. What the hell just happened? He was bleeding. We had to rush him to the hospital. I waited with Kurt in the waiting room.

"How is he?" He asked the doctor.

"His right corner is deeply scratched and he's going to need surgery." The doctor explained. Well that was bad news. We talked to the police, but they couldn't classify it as an assault unless we could come up with proof of intent to harm. In other words, they didn't want to do anything.

When we got to Glee Club, Artie was severely pissed. I've never seen him this angry before. It had to be pent-up aggression coming out.

"Can I make an announcement of some actual good news?" Lucy interrupted. I think she was going to tell everyone. "A few days ago, I got my acceptance letter to University of California Los Angeles. They loved my essay about maintaining a 4.0 GPA despite a pregnancy and subsequent caring for a child. I got early acceptance."

"That's great Lucy." Mr. Schue told her.

"We are so proud of you." Rachel added.

"Here we are, proof that it can all work out." I declared. "We've got big things ahead of us and now all we need to do is win Nationals."

"I just want to say that I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you guys." She replied. "Faith, for loving me even though I cheated on you, Puck for giving me a gift that I wouldn't trade for anything, but mostly all of you for giving me the strength that I needed to go on."

After rehearsal, Santana found me in the hallway.

"I need your help with something." She told me. "Even though you've softened lately, you're still the baddest bitch at this school. I want revenge of some kind against Sebastian. We can't let him get away with this."

"Look, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but as a parent, I don't want to put out a bad example." I explained. "I know it's something that you don't understand, but I'm not going to help you."

Later in the day, Burt called me and Kurt out of class.

"Is Blaine okay?" Kurt questioned.

"He's fine. I wanted to show you two this." Burt explained. He had a letter from NYADA. Did he get early admission too? We finally went to the choir room before Kurt opened it and read it.

"I'm a finalist!" He declared with joy. Burt and I both gave him a hug.

"Screw my heart. You could be going to college." Burt declared happily. "You have to let me tell Blaine."

"Dad, are you crying?" Kurt asked. You know, I was jealous that I couldn't have this kind of moment with my dad. Well maybe I can when I get nominated for my first award. We would have to be on speaking terms first though.

"They threw everything at you. They kept pushing you down and now you're at the finish line and about to cross it." Burt explained. "I'm so proud of you. They can never take this away from you."

Actually they could, since he wasn't even in yet. Apparently Rachel hadn't received one. That was a bit surprising. I still think that she would be better off just auditioning for a show.

In Glee, Puck had something that he wanted to sing and he was even going to moonwalk. This was going to be good. It was like a combination of Michael's and Chris Cornell's versions of the song.

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
Said don't mind but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round_

_She told me her name was Billie Jean as she caused a scene  
And every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round_

_People always told me be careful what you do  
Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And Mother always told me be careful who you love  
But careful what you do because the lie becomes the truth_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son _

_People always told me be careful what you do  
Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And Mother always told me be careful who you love  
But careful what you do because the lie becomes the truth_

_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son _

I always thought that Chris Cornell did a better job at displaying the seriousness of that song that Michael did which was why I liked his version better. It was still good no matter who sang it.

After school, I went with Lucy to see Blaine. Kurt was already there. He was wearing an eye patch.

"So we brought you some eye patch movies." I explained. "We've got _Pirates of the Caribbean, Valkyrie, and Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow." _

"You know it really means a lot that you guys would come by to check on me." Blaine declared. "But even now I would like to raise my glass to Kurt for being a NYADA finalist and to Lucy for being a UCLA student and of course our resident TV actress. So the surgery is this week. Honestly I'm terrified."

"Hey, you'll do fine even if they can't fix your eye." I replied. "It might even give you an advantage because people are looking for what makes a person unique. Not to mention, we won't love you less."

The next day after school, we got ready for a group number that was supporting Blaine.

We did find out that Santana managed to catch Sebastian on tape saying that he put rock salt in the slush, but Kurt didn't want to use that evidence. It would have been great to cripple them by removing their best singer, but then what would beating them really be like? We needed to just beat them.

_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone  
How could this be, you're not here with me  
You never said goodbye, someone tell me why  
Did you have to go, and leave my world so cold_

_Every day I sit and ask myself how did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says _

_That you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
But you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart  
For are not alone _

_Whisper three words then I'll come running  
And girl you know that I'll be there, I'll be there_

_That you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
But you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart  
For are not alone I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
But you are not alone, I am here with you  
Though you're far apart, you're always in my heart_

Kurt was right. All that we needed to do was beat the Warblers and I knew that we would.

So Lucy got into UCLA. I want to use Michael songs that weren't in the episode, which wasn't easy because there were 10 of them. So there's "Beat It" and Billie Jean" from Thriller, "Give In To Me" from Dangerous, and "Earth Song" and "You Are Not Alone" from HIStory. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Country Livin'

We were in the choir room while Mr. Schue was dressed like a cowboy. It was kind of weird to be honest. He was performing a country song, but did he have to be so stereotypical. Not to mention he was singing a Luke Bryan whom, while terrible, does not wearing cowboy hats.

"Stop." I interrupted as everyone stared at me. "I don't think that this performance illustrates country music. I know I've never been to Nashville, but I do know the days of cowboy hats and flannel shirts are all but gone. This is what one of today's country songs should sound like."

I took out a guitar and began to play it slowly.

_Weatherman said it's gonna snow  
By now I should be used to the cold  
Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
It was only December but I still remember_

The presents, the tree, you and me

_But you went away  
How dare you I miss you  
They say I'll be okay  
But I'm not going to ever get over you_

_It really sinks in you know  
When I see it in stone _

_Cause you went away  
How dare you I miss you  
They say I'll be okay  
But I'm not going to ever get over you_

"Okay." Mr. Schue declared. "Well if you haven't guessed this week's assignment is country songs. It seems like I don't know as much about this style as I thought I did, so we could all learn some more. Country music originated in the 1920s, but it was mostly refined to the South. What do you probably don't know if country is the reason we have rock music. Elvis was greatly influenced by it and when I was in high school, two men brought rock to country. They were Billy Ray Cyrus and Tim McGraw."

Was Billy Ray actually big in the 90s? All I know is that he probably should have stuck to music instead of doing other things. That's not to say that I don't like him. He did play my dad after all. It was a shame that I didn't get to meet Miley because I would have loved that. I probably would have had a fangirl moment and I don't know if it would have been pretty. The point was even my fake dad was better than my real one. I haven't seen him lately, but I have a feeling that he's not gonna give up. It's all very frustrating.

When we got home, Lucy and I found that Avvie was awake and that she also needed to be changed.

"You know she's about to turn 2 in a few months." I declared. "Maybe we should work on potty training pretty soon."

"I think we might be better off if we wait until after graduation." She suggested. "Then we won't have distractions like Glee or school anymore and you'll have a few weeks before filming starts."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." I agreed. I didn't actually know how long something like that would take. I did seem to think that it had the potential to get messy, but it was something that every parent needs to do. Plus it'll probably be easier for whenever Sugar is born.

"So you know that I would be able to do this without you." She declared. "I like to thank God every night. Some people say that God doesn't care about gay people, but every time I look at you, I disagree. Since we're doing country songs this week, I thought I would sing a song that illustrates what I'm talking about."

_I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately aint who I wanna be  
But you stay here right beside me and watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you _

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think that I lost my way,  
There are no words here left to say  
It's true God gave me you, gave me you _

_On my own I'm only half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together and what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo _

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think that I lost my way,  
There are no words here left to say  
It's true God gave me you, gave me you_

_He gave me you _

"You know that was actually a Christian song before it was a country song." She added.

"That's not surprising because Country fans and Christian fans seem to get along." I responded. All of a sudden, my phone started to ring. It was Gary. "Hello?"

"You're in a bit of a scandal." He told me. What did I do? "People are starting to find out that your dad is alive."

"I didn't know that he was alive, though." I remarked. "Do people actually think that I would lie about that?"

"Well, you should probably do an interview to clear things up." He suggested. "I can book you an interview with Seacrest tomorrow morning."

"Sure just tell me when he's going to call." I told him with a sigh before I hung up. I looked over to Quinn. "It seems that I am in a scandal."

"Well at least this is something that is easy to fix." She opined. "It's a good thing that no one found out that you accidentally outed Santana."

In the morning before school, I heard my phone ring. I was nervous because I'd never done a phone interview before. I was pretty sure that Seacrest wasn't against me though, and really just wanted to know the whole story. I waited for my cue as he announced my name. I'm still surprised that this was something people cared about, but I guess it's better than anything Kardashian related.

"Hi, Ryan." I greeted him.

"So Faith what are you doing today?" He asked me.

"I'm actually going to go to school." I replied.

"So let's get down to business." He declared. "A lot of people are saying that you lied about it for sympathy."

"I didn't lie, Ryan. I actually was told that my father died in Iraq." I explained. "It was only a few months ago that I found that he was alive."

"So I have to wonder why you didn't say anything when you found out." He replied.

"Well, my relationship is complicated because he did abandon me." I answered. "Right now, I'm not looking to let him back in my life."

"So there is something else. As you know, _90210 _was just picked up for a 5th season and I hear that you're joining the main cast. Can you describe how you felt when you first got the role of Kaylee?" He asked.

"Well honestly, I didn't think it would be for more than the two episodes that I signed on for." I admitted. "I could've been a regular for this season, but I wanted to finish school in my hometown."

"Well it was great talking to you, Faith." He said. "I'll let you get ready for school and I wish you luck in this situation with your dad."

"Thanks Ryan." I declared before I hung up. I hoped that would fix things, at least with the media.

When we got to Glee, Dani decided that she wanted to perform something. I wished that she had chosen something else even though I knew that she wasn't singing about me. She had since dyed her hair red.

_It aint complicated well, I've grown to hate it  
I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it  
They tried to warn me they said that you were ornery  
So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry_

_Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire  
The way you lie_

_You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor  
You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch  
You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
It just comes way too natural to you the way you lie_

_That aint my perfume I bet she had a curfew  
You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you  
So why you lookin' so nervous you know you're gonna deserve this  
I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service_

_Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire  
The way you lie_

_You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that Ford  
You lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm  
You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store  
It just comes way too natural to you the way you lie_

_It's what you do, it's who you are _

I decided to go talk to her to see what she was singing about.

"So that song, were you singing about anyone in particular?" I questioned.

"I met up with my ex recently. I went to Crawford to get away from her." She told me. "She was very obsessive about me. That was one thing that I realized when I was in the hospital. I had become just like her and it scared me."

"So what are your plans for after high school?" I questioned. "I was going to go to New York and get a job and a place, maybe try to be in a musical."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to college?" I questioned. "I mean a lot of people go to New York."

"College really isn't for me." She explained as she ran brushed her hair. "I want to at least see the city and if that doesn't work out, I can try something else."

"Well good luck." I said to her.

After school, my mom told me that I needed to go the house. I couldn't help but wonder why, but ended up doing so.

"Mom?" I called as I went inside. I went into my old room and found my dad there, standing by the chair.

"Your mom told me that you didn't want to sell this chair." He stated. "It's the same one from the one picture."

"Well that was when I thought you were dead." I pointed out. "What are you doing here?

"Do I need a reason to see you?" He questioned.

"You had 17 years to see me." I reminded him. "I don't know if you listened to the radio, but I meant what I said. I'm not interested in a relationship with you. So you should leave and take the fucking chair with you."

"I can't change the past, but I'd really like to change the future." He replied.

"Well you can change it, but I won't be in it." I responded before I walked away.

Later in the week, I was in the choir room. Rachel was preparing to sing. I think she was still debating whether or not to take Sam back. I wasn't sure what happened to her. Maybe it was her fault judging by the song. Well it was the first time at least.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good busier than ever  
Small talk work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you  
Saying I'm sorry for that night and I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time _

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right _

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand _

_But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you  
Saying I'm sorry for that night and I go back to December  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time all the time _

Well, she was sorry for something, but I don't know what is was. He took her back before after all. The thing is I kind of pictured that my dad was singing it to me. It was weird. Puck then took out his guitar and began to play another song.

_Alone in this house again tonight, got the TV on  
Sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and should've been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walking away_

_And I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain, to hell with my pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry_

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
'All By Myself' would sure hit me now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold so old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
I'll never get over you by hiding this way_

_But I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain, to hell with my pride let it fall like rain  
From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry_

At the end of the week, there were some changes around the school. Mr. Schue was taking over as History teacher and this new guy named Señor Martinez was going to be the Spanish teacher. I didn't understand that, but I guess it really wasn't important.

So I'm not a big fan of the Spanish Teacher because I think it focuses too much on Will and really isn't mentioned again. So I went with Country instead. The songs are "Over You" by Miranda Lambert, "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton, "You Lie" by The Band Perry, "Back to December" by Taylor Swift, and "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Heart

Valentine's Day was this week and there was a great chance of us having a better one than last year. I was pretty sure that neither of us would get mono this year.

"So Mercedes and I have started a new club." Lucy told me. "It's basically a Christian meeting group. You should come."

"I personally don't think religion and school should be mixed." I told her. "Yes, I believe in God, and I like going to church with you, but I don't really like the idea."

"Okay, thank you for being honest about it." She told me as we walked into the choir room where love was in the air.

"Good morning, New Directions!" Mr. Schue greeted us. "In honor of Valentine's Day, all songs this week should feature the word love or heart in the title. Now Regionals is next week and we need $250 for costumes and hairspray."

At that point, Sugar took out her checkbook and wrote a check for $250. I had to say that I was proud of that.

"Sugar, I can't take that." Mr. Schue declared.

"Yes you can." I told him. "She's being charitable which is a good thing. I mean it's better than a bake sale. I personally would like to thank her."

"Okay, everyone give it up for Sugar." Mr. Schue said as he took the check.

"I love the sound of applause even I have to buy it." Sugar stated. Well, she was trying to find her way. I wasn't sure if she wanted to be an actress or a singer but she wanted to be famous like me. "Now, everyone look under your chairs, except for you Artie. Yours kept moving, so it's in the wastebasket."

We looked to see chocolate under our chairs. At least she put Faith on mine instead of Mom because it would have raised questions. This time travel stuff still confused me.

"V-Day is my favorite day and to celebrate, my daddy bought out Breadstix for the night, which I'm calling the Sugar Shack and you're all invited! Though, you need to bring dates, but single people on Valentine's Day is depressing."

"But you're single." Mercedes pointed out.'

"Not for long." She said with a smile. I hope that meant that she wasn't going with Dani. I think Rory might have been going back to Ireland at the end of the year, so they'd probably make a good temporary couple.

I decided to talk to Dani in the hall.

"So are you going to bring a date?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about bringing a friend from Crawford." She explained. "Do you think that would make Sugar jealous?"

"To be honest, I think no, but you don't need Sugar to be great." I responded. "New York has plenty of hot lesbians that would love to date you. Now if you excuse me, Clara wants to serenade Lucy and I."

I went to the auditorium to meet her and the love of my life. I did have to come up with a gift idea for her. I wanted it to be something special, not something anyone with money could get her. Once we were seated, Clara began to sing.

_My head is stuck in a cloud, he begs me to come down  
Says "Girl quit fooling around"  
I told him I love the view from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above as it turns to the rhythm of love_

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
Just sway to the rhythm of love _

_When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside, all your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind the way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
Yeah sway to the rhythm of love _

"Thank you so much." I told Clara as I went onto the stage and gave her a hug. You know looking back, It made sense that my BFF would be a hippie. I just wished that I had met her sooner. "So I have to ask where you were the first two and half years of high school."

"I was here. You just didn't notice me." Clara replied. "So do you have any big Valentine's plans?"

"Not being sick in bed." Lucy quipped. I think we would go to the Sugar Shack together.

"What about being in bed and not sick?" Clara asked coyly.

"Maybe." I said with a smile.

The next day, I was outside in the courtyard. I couldn't find Lucy anywhere. Needless to say, I was surprised when she came up out with Mercedes, Sam, and some other dude with dreadlocks. Said dude had a guitar and began to play and Lucy began to sing.

_I've never been the kind that you call lucky,  
Always stumbling around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling that my life's worth living  
I can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew, never knew I could feel like this_

_But I guess some hearts they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
But some hearts they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes but some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine get lucky  
Get lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine _

_Some hearts they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Yeah some hearts they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes but some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Yeah some hearts they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes but some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

I gave her a kiss. I had to say that I loved her unexpected declaration of love. I loved dancing with her as she sang. That was really the only gift that I needed from her.

"Is anyone going to complain about that?" Santana interrupted. "There's some public display of affection is anyone going to say about it?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Apparently whenever Brittany and I kiss, someone files a complaint, but they seem to have no problem watching the two of you kiss." Santana explained.

"Well it's not like you haven't made a lot of enemies while you were here." I pointed out.

"No it is a fucking double standard because you're famous and I'm not." Santana argued. I couldn't believe that we were having this discussion. If anyone was too easily offended, it was her.

"How about you just get over the fact that not everyone likes you?" I replied. I assumed that we were making progress as friends but it seemed that I was wrong. All I could do was sigh as she angrily walked away.

I needed to talk to Sugar to see who she was bringing as her day. I really hoped that she wouldn't be leading anybody on. I don't know if even being in a temporary relationship would be a good idea considering that she wasn't supposed to be here at all. It was a conundrum.

Before I could get the chance, we went to Glee. I couldn't help but notice that Kurt was getting anonymous love notes that everyone assumed were from Blaine. I mean who else could they have been from? It wasn't like there were any other gay guys at this school that we knew about.

Meanwhile, Rory found out that his student visa was going to expire at the end of the year and his attempts to renew it weren't working. In order words, he was going to be deported.

"I'll never forget the joy that you guys brought into my life, including one Sugar Motta." Rory explained. "But mostly this song is for all of you guys."

It was a song by a guy that may become better known as Lily Collins's dad.

_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forevermore  
You'll be in my heart no matter what say  
You'll be here in my heart always_

_Don't listen to them cause what do they know  
We need each other to have to hold  
They'll see in time I know _

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time I know  
We'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on, now and forevermore  
You'll be in my heart no matter what say  
You'll be here in my heart always  
Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always, always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always _

That was a good song from a movie that not a lot of people can remember anything about. I mean I saw it, but unlike other Disney movies, I can't say I know anything about it. Maybe it was because I try to black out anything that Rosie O'Donnell is in. Just because she's a lesbian doesn't mean I have to like her. That would be like saying all Asian people have to like Margaret Cho. (who is also a gay person that I don't like)

"Mr. Schue, I was wondering if I could sing something." Sam requested.

"Sure, always Sam." Mr. Schue agreed. If I had to guess, he was going to be singing again to Rachel. Apparently they both wanted to be together, but for some reason they weren't. I really couldn't understand Rachel.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt you too but what else can we do tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart for the days when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow would bring when today doesn't really know  
Doesn't really know_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love what am I without you  
It can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_Ooh what are you thinking of, what are you thinking of  
Ooh what are you thinking of, what are you thinking of _

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love what am I without you  
It can't be too late I know I was so wrong  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love what am I without you  
It can't be too late I know I was so wrong  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love what am I without you  
It can't be too late I know I was so wrong_

That seemed to have impact because it got Rachel to get out of her seat and kiss him. I think I echoed the feelings of everyone in the room when I said it was about time.

So I decided to go to the Sugar Shack and talk to her. I knew Kurt was going to meet Blaine, at least I was pretty sure it was Blaine. I hoped it was Blaine because anyone else would be creepy and inappropriate.

"So, I like what you've done to the place." I commented. "So why are you living with the richest man in town?"

"I couldn't stand being poor." She explained. I guess I made a lot of money in the future. It was at that moment that I noticed someone at Kurt's table…but it wasn't Blaine. It was Karofsky. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God." I whispered to Sugar. I couldn't tell it to anyone because I don't think that he wanted anyone to know about it, but damn it all made sense now.

"He does come out in the future and everything ends up okay there. He becomes a successful sports agent." She told me. "You know I was hoping that you could sing something tonight. I think Mama would love it."

The night was an interesting one. It started with Lucy's club singing a song to Brittany. Well I guess it was fair because I already got mine. They had sung to several other people. That was followed by an actual appearance by Blaine, whose eye seemed to be all better judging by how he took his patch off and threw it aside.

I walked onto the stage. I had no idea why I was so nervous. Maybe it was because I had never sang this song before, even when it was number one at three different times. I had hated her for so long for ruining my favorite song before someone told me that Jesse McCartney originally recorded this.

_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice without enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground found something true  
And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy maybe_

_But I don't care what they, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I '  
Keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding love, I keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open _

_And it's draining all of you, I know they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see _

_But I don't care what they, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I '  
Keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding love, I keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
Keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding love, I keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I keep, keep bleeding love _

And just like Rachel did, Lucy came up to the stage and gave me a kiss.

So now Faith knows about Karofsky. Also she is not a part of the God Squad. The songs in this chapter are "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White Ts, "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood, "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins, "All Out of Love" by Air Supply, and "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Life

I was currently at the Lima Bean with Clara. She was looking at prom dresses. Suddenly, Sebastian walked over.

"Well it isn't a young Avril Lavigne and Mary-Kate Olsen." He declared. Were those supposed to be insults? "Faith, I have a present for you."

He presented me an employee and there was a photoshopped picture of a naked Kurt. I was shocked.

"This is so fake." I replied as I covered it up. "What the fuck, man?"

"Just think that every time someone Googles Kurt Hummel this will come up." Sebastian declared with an evil smirk. "That's the beauty of the internet."

"Why are you doing this?" Clara questioned.

"I want to win Regionals and I know one way to do it." Sebastian declared. "If you don't want this picture uploaded, you'll drop out."

"You know most people want money when they extort people." I declared. "What's to stop me from going to the cops right now?"

"Because I'm not asking for money, so they won't give a fuck." Sebastian pointed out. "So why don't you go shoot a commercial or appear on Regis and Kelly or do something."

At school, I decided to show the picture of Kurt. To say that he was pissed was an understatement.

"You know we can have them disqualified for this threat." Artie declared. "It says right here in the rulebook."

"I contacted the headmaster at Dalton." Mr. Schue declared before he was cut off.

"Did he say what he said when Sebastian almost blinded me?" Blaine questioned. How about we contact Sebastian's parents instead? "They're not going to do anything. It'll take nothing short of them being caught using steroids to stop him."

It seems silly that someone would use steroids to win a show choir competition. Why not play baseball or something?

"Faith is performing." Lucy declared. I gulped before I looked over to Sugar, wondering if she had any future gadgets that could erase Sebastian's hard drive or something.

"You guys just have to deal with stuff like this." Mr. Schue explained. "The more successful you, the more garbage will be thrown your way."

"Okay, he's right." I agreed. "I imagine there are some fake nude pictures of me. You just need to do more to define yourself than this picture."

"Okay, that's a good point." Kurt agreed. "We might be able to win without Faith, but we'd be a lot better with her."

I was glad that he didn't seem to think that I was the only one in here that could sing.

When we got home, I noticed that Lucy looked like she had something that she wanted to tell me. She had spoken to Sue, but had remained quiet about it.

"Sue's pregnant." She declared.

"How the fuck is that even possible?" I replied. "She has to be past menopause. Plus you have to have sex to become pregnant."

"Apparently she saved some eggs and used in vitro fertilization." The blonde explained. "I know it's weird, but if she wants a baby, she should be able to have one."

"I guess I can't say no to that." I responded. "Do you really think it's a good idea to test Sebastian? I think he might actually do it."

"Well if does, we can trace the IP dress and we will have our proof." She pointed out. To be honest, I don't really think that there would be any real impact. No one is looking for any pictures of Kurt, with or without clothes on."

It was at that point that my phone began to ring. It was Kurt. I wonder if he had stopped Sebastian from posting the picture.

"What's up?" I answered.

"Dave Karofsky tried to kill himself." Kurt declared. "His father managed to stop him."

"Oh my God." I replied.

It spread very quickly. For everyone that tried to support him, there was some merciless troll taunting him. Who could seriously be heartless enough to do that? I also couldn't imagine what his dad felt when he found him. That had to be ever parent's worst nightmare.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Lucy.

"Well we need to pray for him and his family." She replied. "I think it's the only thing that we can do after all. These are the moments that make you feel glad to be arrive, because if his dad had been a few seconds later, Karofsky could be dead."

"Well we need to always try to pay attention to Avril and any other children that we have because we want them to know that they can talk to us about whatever issues they're going through." I suggested.

I think it just dawned on me. Sugar was the kind of name that celebrities gave their kids. I couldn't believe that I went in that direction.

After school, I got a call from Sebastian telling me that he wanted to meet at the Lima Bean again. I found that Kurt and Blaine were also there.

"I'm deleting the photo." Sebastian replied. "Blaine, I'm sorry about your eye. I want to win fair and square and we're taking donations for Lady GaGa's Born This Way foundation. Win, lose, or draw, we are going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought maybe you'd like to join us."

"Are we supposed to buy this sudden change of heart?" Kurt asked. I think I did.

"I've been an asshole for far too long and this has been an epiphany for me." He explained. "The only time that I ever spoke to Karofsky, I was a colossal dick to him."

Later, we were in the auditorium, sitting in a circle. Mr. Schue had a jar of peanut butter, which was not the crunchy kind.

"Why is there only one spoon?" Sugar asked. "There are 17 of us and I'm only comfortable sharing a spoon with a few of you."

I assumed I was one of them and Lucy was one, but who were the others.

"It's come to my attention that our good friend, Rory Flannigan has never had peanut butter." Mr. Schue declared. Did they not have peanut butter in Ireland?

"Not even Reese's?" I questioned in shock.

What happened next was kind of weird and I don't think that I got the point of it.

"That's amazing." Rory commented. "It's awesome."

"I think I speak for most of us when I ask, what was the point of that?" I replied.

"The point is Rory just had a brand new experience, something as simple as peanut butter." He explained. "The point, when I was younger, I went to the roof of this school and considered jumping. I want you guys to look forward to new things. I want to go around the circle and have each of you say something that you are looking forward to in the future."

"I want a big house that my parents never have to worry about losing." Sam stated.

"I want to meet Mariah Carey." Mercedes declared.

"Teaching my daughter how to put on makeup." Lucy responded.

"I want to walk my kids walk." Artie explained.

"I really want to win an award." I said. "I don't care if it's a Teen Choice Award or an Oscar."

"I want a new version of _Sex and the City." _Sugar replied. I wonder if that had happened.

"I want to graduate high school." Puck admitted.

"How about the day all cars are eco-friendly?" Clara asked.

"Miley Cyrus being famous for her music again." Dani replied.

"Starring in a Broadway show." Rachel said.

"I just wanna win Regionals." Rory told us.

On the day of Regionals, I was a black dress with a gold lining and matching headband. The Warblers were going first. They looked happy as they were performing Nicki Minaj's moment for life.

_The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up to break it back down  
We're building it up to burn it down, \  
We can't wait to burn it to the ground _

_You told me you held me high and I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played struck me down when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right to hold that crown, I built you up but you let me down  
So when you fall, I take my turn and fan the flames as the blazes burn_

_And you were there at the turn waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up to break it back down  
We're building it up to burn it down,  
We can't wait to burn it to the ground _

_When you fall, I take my turn and fan the flames as the blazes burn  
When you fall, I take my turn and fan the flames as the blazes burn_

_We can't wait to burn it to the ground_

After a completely forgettable performance by some other group that I couldn't remember the name of, we took the stage. Clara was singing our first song.

_Well I'm mad as hell aint gon take it no more  
My bags is packed at the back of your door  
Cause I don't know who I am no more  
You won the battle but you lost the war_

_I've been in denial now I'm living the truth  
Been done for a while now I'm standing up to you_

_Oh This time I'm gonna do it my way, this time I'm finding out the hard way  
This time I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me  
No more holding back the real me just wait in a minute you'll see  
This time is in time it's my time I'm getting back to the real me_

_I'm mad as hell aint gonna take it no more  
My bags is packed at the back of your door  
I promise you_

_Oh This time I'm gonna do it my way, this time I'm finding out the hard way  
This time I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me  
No more holding back the real me Just wait in a minute you'll see  
This time is in time it's my time I'm getting back to the real me_

I'm mad as hell aint gonna take it no more

Next we had a performance by the Troubletones.

_You know the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color and do the things I want_

_You Think you got the best of me, think you had the last laugh  
I bet you think everyone good is gone  
Think you left me broken down, think that I'll coming running back,  
Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, stronger  
Just me myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started, thanks to you I'm not the brokenhearted  
Thanks you to I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end that the day you left is just my beginning _

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger, stronger  
Just me myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
I'm not alone _

I then headed back out there by myself. I was starting out with only a guitar.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day, tomorrow was right  
Would you say goodbye to yesterday  
Would you live each moment like your last, leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime your had  
And would you call old friends you never see, reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies  
And Would find that one you're dreaming of, swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_

_Would you make your make by mending a broken heart  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars, regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes, cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day, tomorrow was right  
Would you say goodbye to yesterday  
Would you live each moment like your last, leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime your had  
And would you call old friends you never see, reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies  
And Would find that one you're dreaming of, swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love  
If today was your last day_

We then waited it out for them to call our names. I knew that we were going to win this. It was fate and we weren't going to be stopped. This was going to be the year that we won it all.

And they our name. The crowd wanted an encore and we decided to give it to them. I had the perfect song ready.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_There will be no rules tonight, if there were we'd break em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now, let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong, turn up the music, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers, taking a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember, breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time, it's our time now_

_It's a dance, get up come on brothers  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This is the dance for all the lovers, taking a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember, breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time, it's our time now, it's our time now  
Finally it's our time now _

Like I said, it's fate. We were going to win Nationals this year. I just knew it.

So there weren't any weddings happening in this chapter. It's off to Nationals for New Directions. The songs in this chapter are "Burn It Down" by Linkin Park, "This Time" by Pia Toscano, "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback, and "Our Time Now" by The Plain White T's. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Daddy Issues

I was in the choir room practicing by myself. I had a song on my mind that I really wanted to sing.

_Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the field  
And mother's hands are serving meals in a café on Main Street  
With mouths to feed, just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about is how it's so bad, it's so bad_

_It's too bad, it's stupid so wrong so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind let's walk let's talk  
So bad it's bad it's stupid so wrong so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind let's walk let's talk_

_Father's hands are lined with guilt for tearing us apart  
I guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are  
We made it out, we still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad_

_It's too bad, it's stupid so wrong so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind let's walk let's talk  
So bad it's bad it's stupid so wrong so long  
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind let's walk let's talk  
No time, let's walk let's talk _

Needless to say, I was still pissed off at my dad. The incident was triggered by a memory of the father-daughter dance in middle school. Pretty much every other girl had her dad at least had a dad come to it, even if they were divorced. I was the subject of everyone's sympathy and it was all just a lie. It's the kind of lie that really is almost impossible to forgive. Didn't he realize that all coming back would do was hurt me.

Later in the day, Mr. Schue said that we were having a special guest in Glee Club. It turned out to be a professional actor, and by that he meant Blaine's brother Cooper who was in credit report commercials, which by the way are absolute rip-offs. I probably could have gotten someone better if I really wanted to. You know I think that I might invite the cast to my graduation. I don't know if anyone will show up, but it's worth a shot. It would be cool if any one of them was here.

So apparently Sue wanted to help run the Glee Club. However, through a unanimous vote, we all agreed that we did not want her helping Glee Club and the idea was vetoed. I love democracy.

I couldn't help but notice that Blaine did not look happy about his brother being there. I wonder if his issues were anything like the ones that I had with my dad. I guess it was possible that I wasn't the only one in the Glee Club who had family issues.

"So my dad actually had the balls to me a wedding invite." Lucy told me as soon as we got home and she looked over the mail. I couldn't believe that they were getting married so soon. If it happened, she and Clara were going to be stepsisters.

"Are we talking about how we're not going to dad's wedding?" Frannie asked as she came down the stairs. "I can't believe that he wants us to meet his trampy fiancée."

"That's my best friend's mom." I remarked. "She's not a tramp."

"Okay, I'm sorry about that." The older Fabray declared. "What I'm trying to say is that I am not interested in seeing my dad, who pressured me to get married before I had sex, get married, especially after he cheated on Mom. Not to mention, he pressured Lucy into developing an eating disorder. I wanted to talk and stop the BS years ago."

Another thing that was happening this was Senior Skip Day. I happened to think that the name was pretty self-explanatory. I hadn't realized that it was now instead of a more obvious date like the Friday before prom. I don't know whose idea it was to have it now, but prom was definite not this weekend. I would probably still participate in it. I knew that Six Flags would be open. We could go with Clara and Dani. I wonder if we could even take Avvie to her first day at the amusement park. I mean the two of us could take turns taking care of her while the other goes on roller coasters.

So in Glee, Blaine decided to sing something. I wondered if he was possibly singing about his brother, or maybe he was having problems with Kurt by what the song was about.

_You whisper that you are getting tired  
Got a look in your eye that looks a lot like goodbye  
Hold onto your secrets tonight  
Don't wanna know I'm okay with this silence, the truth that I don't wanna wear_

_You're hiding regret in your smile  
And there's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for a while  
Hang onto the past tense tonight  
Don't say a word I'm okay with the quiet, the truth is gonna change everything_

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
Lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
But look me in the eye and lie, lie, lie _

_Don't wanna believe in this ending, let the cameras roll on keep pretending  
Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away, just stay _

_So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
Lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye and lie, lie, lie  
So lie to me and tell me that's gonna be okay  
Lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the day  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye and lie, lie, lie _

I decided it would be best to talk about it with Kurt.

"So how are things going between you and Blaine?" I asked him.

"Well I can't say that they're going easy." Kurt admitted. "This whole Sebastian suddenly claiming to be good thing isn't making things easy. I think it's an act so he can try to win Blaine yet again."

"I shouldn't get involved with this." I remarked. "I just think that I know you love each other and you should be able to get through this."

We found out that Blaine's brother was teaching an acting class. You know that sounds like being taught football by someone who's only played in the Arena League, and yet I think some people in the room actually took him seriously. The thing is I was an actor, while he was a guy you see when the sound is turned off.

"That's great." I replied. "I just want to ask you how you feel advertising a website that takes people's money from them because they're stupid. I also want to ask when the last time you were on TV."

"Please, the CW isn't a viable network." He responded.

"At least it is a network." I argued. "I know actual actors and directors. Who have you met?"

"I know one of the werewolves from the _Twilight _movies." Cooper explained.

"I've met Miley Cyrus." I pointed out. He was probably about as qualified to teach acting as Mr. Schue was to teach Spanish. He was much better at History.

"And yet you're still here." Cooper declared. I was tired of fighting with him at that point. He's like one of those guys from _American Idol _that think that they're awesome despite having no actual talent.

On Senior Skip Day, I went to pick Clara up. I went into her house to see if she was ready. I found her standing there reading a letter.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, this is from my dad." She declared. So, she had daddy issues too. That really wasn't that surprising. "It's basically him RSVP'ing for the wedding. I haven't spoken to him in years."

"Have you thought about what you would say to him?" I questioned. She then began to sing. I guess she had.

_Hey dad look at me, think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan  
And do you thinking I'm wasting my time, doing thinks I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you, can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

_Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect _

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said and nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you but you don't understand_

_Cause we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Cause we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect _

"I see you have thought about it." I declared. "What I think is the best idea is having some fun and forgetting about it for now. The problem will still be around tomorrow."

"Okay, let's have some fun." She agreed.

We definitely did have fun. I also had fun taking Avvie to the petting zoo. I did catch the goat trying to eat my jacket a few times. That goat and I were going to be enemies. I also had to tell her not to eat the animal food. Having a kid isn't easy, but it's a lot of fun and it would be more fun when she gets older.

When we got home, we put her in bed for her nap and I knew that I needed to talk to Lucy about her parental issues. We really needed to talk about it.

"So I'm beginning to think that the best way that you can deal with these issues with your dad is to sing." I suggested.

"I don't know what I should sing." She told me.

"Well you should think of a song that is about a bad relationship with a father." I explained. "There are plenty of those out there."

"Okay, I think I have something." She stated before I began to listen.

_I was born a fighter, I was born on a rainy day  
I've had my share of pain  
But you missed most of that, so many other things you had to do  
You looked after you_

_Do you remember what you did, do you know just what you missed  
Do you care about what I have to say_

_You took my innocence away, I never had the chance to  
You broke me in with your mistakes, well thanks for the breakthrough  
But you won't bring me down, I always come around  
Your took my innocence away, but the best of me stayed _

_Loneliness has filled my soul, and it creeps inside and takes control  
And I don't know how to begin giving up on everything  
My innocence, you took my innocence away_

_You took my innocence away, I never had the chance to  
You broke me in with your mistakes, well thanks for the breakthrough  
But you won't bring me down, I always come around  
Your took my innocence away, but the best of me stayed  
But the best of me stayed, but the best of me stayed  
Oh, but the best of me stayed_

"Do you feel better now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think so." She declared.

"So do you think that I should call someone from the show and see if I can have a real actor give an acting lesson?" I questioned.

"No, I don't think that Cooper is worth expending energy on." She answered. "I do think that you're a much better actor than he is. I think you had some powerful scenes."

"Well I'm gonna definitely have some powerful ones next season because my script arrived and the finale ends with Dixon being involved in a car crash."

In the end, no one went to Cooper's acting class. I guess they saw that he was kind of a moron. Being in commercials doesn't make you famous unless your name is Billy Mays or Isaiah Mustafa.

I decided to meet with Clara and Lucy to see what we should do. Maybe we could try to make up with our dads.

"So do you two think it might be a good idea to try to reconcile?" I asked. "I mean even though all of our dads have made some mistakes, I think they do love us."

"I don't know." Clara stated. "It might be worth a shot."

"Well there is one thing that we should do." Lucy suggested as she sat down at the piano and Clara and I began to sing.

_A thousand times I've seen you standing, gravity like a lunar landing  
You make me wanna run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here, drift to you you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black_

**Half the time, the world is ending  
The truth is that I'm done pretending **

_**I never thought that I had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far here am I without you  
Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes we have made  
Everything will change, but love remains the same **_

_So much more to say, so much to be done,  
Don't you trick me out we shall overcome it's all left still to play  
_**We should've had the sun, could've been inside  
Instead we're over here**

_**Half the time, the world is ending, truth is that I'm done pretending  
Too much time I'm done defending, you and I are done pretending **_

_**I never thought that I had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far here am I without you  
Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes we have made  
Everything will change, but love remains the same **_

_**I, oh I wish that this could last forever  
I, oh I as if we could last forever  
Love remains the same  
Love remains the same **_

After we were done, I took out my laptop and I put my dad's email address in the address line. I just had to figure out what to put it in it and if I was really ready to do this.

So it's only fitting to post this chapter on Father's Day. Faith isn't the only one with problems with her dad and also Cooper is treated as the loser he really is. The songs are "Too Bad" by Nickelback, "Lie" by David Cook, "Perfect" by Simple Plan, "My Innocence" by Lindsay Lohan, and "Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale


	14. Oh Canada

Karofsky was getting out of his treatment today. Suicide attempts include a stay in a psychiatric hospital most of the time. Kurt was going to see him and I was going with him. It was the same place that Dani had stayed.

"I expected Kurt to be here, but I didn't expect you." He replied.

"Well I wanted to apologize for attacking you." I declared. "I never really considered that you were going through your own issues."

"Well I needed to say to myself that I am gay." He replied. "That's the hardest part of it all, not telling others, but telling myself."

"I hope you know now it wasn't worth it." I told him. "It's never worth it."

_I know the feeling of finding yourself out on a ledge  
And there aint no healing from cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor and you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try, a lullaby turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes, Honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby_

_Everybody's hit the bottom, everybody's been forgotten, everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned and left the world empty-handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on _

_So just give it one more try, a lullaby turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes, Honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby  
Honey, here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby _

His dad took him home after that and Kurt and I had to get to school. We got there just in time for Glee rehearsal. Mr. Schue was writing on the board. He had written Oh, Canada.

"Are we going to a hockey game?" I questioned.

"No." He answered. "As you know, one of the biggest songs right now is 'Call Me Maybe' which is by a Canadian artist named Carly Rae Jepsen. So in honor of what's big right now, we will be covering Canadian artists this week."

I just hoped it wouldn't lead to another Bieber thing. I guess it would be fun to explore the music of North of the border. I did like that they weren't trying to get us to learn French. I don't really even have a problem with Mexicans, but I don't like how someone can move to another country without knowing the language and expect everyone to accommodate them. I should really focus on the assignment and not let my political views come out.

This weekend I would be shooting the finale. I was excited, not only about seeing everyone again, but also that after the episode, I would be getting a nice pay increase. It also meant moving to LA, which was very nice. I would probably end up missing the snow, but I would get to hang out by the beach a lot more. I could always visit Ohio again.

I couldn't help but notice that things were still tense between Kurt and Blaine. I couldn't understand why. The two of them were perfect for each other. I also noticed that the song that they were singing seemed like it was a last ditch effort to stay together or something. I just knew whatever was bothering them, they would get past it.

_When I first saw you standing there, you know it was a little not to stare  
So nervous when I drove you home, I know being apart's a little to be bear  
_**Sent some flowers to your work, in hopes that I'd have you in my arms again  
We kissed that night before I left, still now it was something I can never forget**

_**You've got all that I need **_

_**Looking at all or nothing baby it's you and I  
With you I know I'm good for something so let's go and give it a try  
We've got our backs against the ocean, it's us against the wall  
Looking at all or nothing baby, it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing baby it's you and I**_

**Let's take a chance go far away today and never look back again  
Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas, it's never been the same since then**

_**You've got all that I need **_

_**Looking at all or nothing baby it's you and I  
I know I'm good for something so let's go and give it a try  
We've got our backs against the ocean, it's us against the wall  
Looking at all or nothing baby, it's you and I  
With you I know I'm good for something so let's go and give it a try  
We've got our backs against the ocean, it's us against the wall  
Looking at all or nothing baby, it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing baby it's you and I  
**__It's you and I, _**It's you and I **

I really didn't think that I could get in the middle of it. I guess I did need to figure out what was wrong at least. I decided it would be best to talk to Kurt about it.

"What's going on between you and Blaine?" I asked him bluntly.

"I've been texting with Dave, and Blaine found my phone and he seems to think that counts as cheating on him." Kurt explained.

"Wow that is the dumbest reason for a fight that I have ever heard." I admitted. "Seriously, is Blaine using crack, that's like saying looking at porn is cheating. Cheating requires physical contact, not some harmless texting."

"Thank you, I need you to tell him that now." Kurt replied. "I don't see why I can't have other gay friends. I mean you and Dani are friends."

"I think you need to tell him that he's wrong, but probably take him out to dinner anyway." I responded. "Since this is minor, it's easy to fix."

"I thought you said that he was wrong." He said in confusion.

"If you want to be in a relationship with someone, you can't let fights last." I explained. "You just need to get over it and move on regardless of who is right."

I then went home and found that Lucy was taking a nap. She was sick and had stayed home from school today. It meant that I would have to take care of both her and Avril, but this was something that happened. At least they both weren't sick.

"Where's Mommy?" Avril asked me as I prepared some soup for her.

"She's sick right now so I'm making this so she'll feel better." I explained.

"What's sick?" She asked. I guess this was a good opportunity to test my motherly capabilities.

"It's when you don't feel good and you can't do the things you like to do, like when you had chicken pox a few weeks ago." I told her.

"She better soon?" She responded. I couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be really smart in the future. She did have Lucy's brain after all and I was no slouch myself.

I decided that it would be a good idea to check Twitter to see how my friends were doing. First I saw that Puck failed another Geography test. He needed to get his act together.

I then noticed that Dani had posted an online dating profile for this site called LezDate. I didn't know that they were lesbian dating sites. It also came with a posted video of a song.

"Hey I'm Dani, and I thought this might be good for my profile." She started.

_I'm not surprised not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track  
I talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up and then I let myself down _

_I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses  
I thought I'd thought of every possibility _

_But I know someday it'll all turn up  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet _

_They say all's fair in love and war, but I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united  
And I know that we can be so amazing and being in your life is gonna change  
And now I can see every single possibility _

_And someday I know it'll all turn up and I'll work to work it out  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get_

_And you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet, I just haven't met you yet  
I promise you kid to give so much than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love, love, love  
I just haven't met you yet  
Such a good day  
I just haven't met you yet _

I had to say that I hoped it work, Dani had tried really hard this year and hadn't gotten a lot to show for it. I was surprised that she wasn't going to college because her grades were great and she had great extracurriculars with no visible career path.

Unfortunately, the next day Lucy was not better and I had to go to school without her again. I noticed Puck seemed to be taking his failing grade in stride, and he also brought his guitar with him, as in his electric guitar. I supposed it was a song that required a full band to sing.

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink, I wish it was cooling me  
But so far has not been good, it's not been fun, and I feel awkward as I should  
Since club has got to be the most pretentious thing since I thought of you and me  
Well I am imagining a dark lit place for your place on my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move cause you're standing still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you _

_I hold up for one more drink before I think I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home if "One Thing" really means one  
This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks, but that would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining _ _a dark lit place for your place on my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move cause you're standing still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move cause you're standing still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

I knew what I needed to do. I needed to talk to Clara to see if she could help him pass high school.

"So Puck isn't exactly doing the best in school right now." I replied. "I was wondering if maybe you could figure out a way to help him."

"I'll think of something." She agreed. "Right now I'm having trouble with the fact that my mom is marrying a guy that she's only known for two months. Didn't your mom wait about a year for that?"

"Yes." I answered. "You can't tell her what to do, though. If maybe she'll realize that she doesn't know Russel well enough and call it off. All you can do is sing."

"What would I sing?" She asked.

"How about this?" I responded.

_Where is the moment you needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
And tell me your blue sky's faded to grey  
You tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carrying on _

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with a coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
**_And I don't need no carrying on_

_**Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down you sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day, the camera don't lie, you're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day, you had a bad day **_

_Sometimes you system goes a blink and the whole thing turns out wrong  
_**You might not make it back and you know well you could be all that strong  
And I'm not wrong yeah **

**So where is the passion when you need it the most oh you and I  
**_You kick the leaves and the magic is lost_

_**Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down you sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day, you see what you like and how does it feel one more time  
You had a bad day, you had a bad day  
You had a bad day, had a bad day **_

I then went home, hoping that Lucy was better.

So this is a filler chapter, basically "Saturday Night Gleever" and "Dance with Somebody" combined with just as much significance as both of them, possibly more since it wrapped up Karofsky's arc. The songs are "Lullaby" by Nickelback. "All or Nothing" by Theory of a Dead Man, "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble, "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven, and "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Choke

So this week, Kurt and Rachel were preparing for their NYADA auditions. The school was actually sending someone here instead of making them go to New York. It's generally a good idea to visit the campus before everything. That's what Lucy had done. Speaking of her, she was over her cold now and she hadn't infected either of us in the process.

I noticed that Coach Bieste walked into the school with a black eye. I couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten it. I then heard Santana make a joke about her husband hitting her and the girls around her laughed.

"That is not funny." I criticized. "What is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, I'm with Faith." Dani agreed as she walked over. "You shouldn't be making jokes like that. Now we have to go to Glee, but I seriously don't want to hear anything more about that."

When we got to Glee, Dani took the floor and I couldn't help but notice that she was singing one of my favorite songs.

"So I've recently decided to enter the world of online dating and this is a song that I'd like to compare the experience of it to." She explained.

_I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night  
I'm trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_Why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_It's a damn cold night  
I'm trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you  
Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I I'm with you, I'm with you _

Wow that was definitely not a way I had thought of that song before. It actually worked pretty well.

So I don't think there actually was any sort of theme this week. We seemed to just be trying to pick out some songs that we needed for Nationals.

Before Lucy and I headed out, I decided to talk to Clara and see how she was doing with helping Puck study.

"So I have a plan that might just make him interested in studying." She stated. "Every time he gets an answer correct, I'm going to take off a piece of clothing."

"Well I think you may want to wear more than you normally do because a few right answers won't help him." Lucy suggested.

"Are you sure that bribing him with sex is a good idea?" I questioned.

"Well, I just want him to graduate, even though I'm not sure that we'll stay together because I got my acceptance letter from Stanford this week."

"So you're going to go to Stanford?" I asked in surprise.

"Well I'd have to get some money together to afford it." She responded. "I did apply to some less expensive schools, but I don't know how Noah and I will be able to stay together after graduation. If all we're going to have is a high school romance, I guess I'd be okay with it."

From there, Lucy and I went home and put our stuff down before I went and picked Avril up.

"So have you thought about what you're going to put in your speech yet?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure that I'm going to be making a speech." She admitted.

"Of course you are. You're the runaway candidate for valedictorian." I explained.

"What's a valley-torian?" Avril asked.

"It means that your mommy is really smart." I told her before looking back to her mother. "You're going to win."

Later it was time for her nap, but she didn't seem to be that sleepy.

"You really need to nap." I told her.

"No sleepy." Avril stated. "Will you and Mommy sing to me?"

I took out my guitar and began to play. We hadn't done it in so long. I could see why she wanted us to.

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks  
And I'm the kind of person that will make you feel better when your life gets shook  
So give it a chance, according to your plan  
I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss but please understand_

**You seem quite shy but you're oh so cute  
And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you ask me to  
So just take a chance, try to hold my hand  
I swear I'd never let go, just me let me know if you'd be my friend**

_I really want to come out and tell you_

_Oh darling I love you so  
_**If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no  
**_Oh darling just take a chance please  
_**So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze**

_So I gotta ask you I can't be afraid  
I gotta take a chance at a love so what do you say_

_Oh darling I love you so  
_**If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no  
**_Oh darling just take a chance please  
_**So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze  
**_Oh darling I love you so  
_**If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no  
**_Oh darling just take a chance please  
_**So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze**

That got her to go to sleep. I smiled at Lucy as we watched her.

"So do you think that she'll like California?" She asked me.

"There's a lot to like about it, but we will have to keep her away from the paparazzi." I explained. Though, I wasn't entirely sure if they'd be interested in me just yet. You pretty much have to be in something bad for them to care about you.

The next day we were in Glee. I could tell that Puck had a confident smile on his face. Maybe he was just happy that he had gotten laid, but maybe he actually felt like he could pass the test.

_I was blown away, what could I say it all seemed to make sense  
Take it away everything and I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life, but good things in life are hard to find  
Blow it away, blow it away can we make this something good_

_Cause it's all misunderstood  
When I try to do it right this time around _

_Let's start over I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over because a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me but you're the only one  
It's not over _

_We can't let this get away_

_Let it out, let it out don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out _

_Let's start over I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over because a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me but you're the only one  
It's not over  
Let's start over  
It's not over yeah, yeah  
This love is killing me but you're the only one  
It's not over, it's not over _

I hoped that he was serious about passing and I also hoped that Clara's plan would work. It was a still a very important test and I hoped that he realized how important it was.

I then decided to see how Sugar was doing. Everyone seemed to think that I was like a big sister mentor to her, which made a lot more sense than the actual story. I did notice that she was laughing at the joke that Santana made.

"So can we talk about that thing that happened earlier?" I questioned. "Did you really think that was funny?"

"No, but I wanted to fit in with the other girls." She admitted. "I'm sorry. Anyway, now Mr. Schue is making us sing a song that can be taken as anti-domestic violence."

"Well that is a good punishment." I agreed. "It's probably better than anything I could have come up with. Wait actually, no, it's not enough. You're going to come to the local domestic violence support center with me after school."

"That's not fair." She protested.

"Yes it is. You need to see what actual domestic violence looks like." I explained. "I also think it would be a good idea to make a donation."

"Can't I just make a donation and not go?" She asked.

"No." I declared.

So we headed to the Crossroads Crisis Center in Lima. It wasn't easy to find because they were secretive so the abusers couldn't find the victims. I did manage to get the location of the shelter and we headed there. They let us sit in on a support group where we got to hear some of the women tell their stories. It was powerful stuff. I couldn't believe what some of the women went through. I even noticed that Sugar had shed a few tears. In the end, we ended up each donating two thousand dollars.

"Thanks for bringing me here." She said in the parking lot. "I never knew how horrible domestic violence really is."

"I didn't expect it to be this bad either." I admitted. I was happy that it had had an effect on her.

"I'm going to suggest that the others come and check this place out." She replied.

"It probably won't be as easy." I pointed out as we headed to my car. "They probably were more willing to allow me to visit because I am a celebrity. So have you figured out what song that you want to sing yet?"

"Well I think I want to suggest 'Apologize'." She stated.

So later I was in the auditorium to her, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina perform song.

_I'm holding on a rope got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
Tell me that you need me but then you go and cut me down but wait  
Tell me that you're sorry didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize_

_I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat, but that's nothing new yeah, yeah  
I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue and you say  
Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you but I'm afraid _

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize yeah_

_I'm holding on a rope got me ten feet off the ground _

We all clapped after that. To make matters worse, Coach Bieste told us that her husband had in fact been hitting her. That actually made the whole thing worse, but she had left him and she was currently staying with her sister. That was great. I was proud of her for that. I decided to give the phone number of the support center in case she ever needed it, and I hoped she called.

I then went to see Kurt and Rachel's auditions. I could tell that they were both nervous since it was basically their one shot to get into the one school that they applied for, which was still probably a mistake. Kurt was going first and I had to say that he was phenomenal. I had never heard the song before but he blew it out of the park.

"Hugh Jackman won a Tony for playing that character." The woman told him. I didn't know if that was good or bad. "And I think that he would be as impressed as I was, Mr. Hummel."

I felt like cheering, but I decided to wait until after Rachel performed. She was going to be great too…or so I thought. What actually happened was that she messed up a few notes in. Wow, I didn't expect her to choke like that. That was unfortunate. She had better to work on her applications for the spring semester. She would have to some time off, but she could still go to college if she wanted to.

The next day in Glee, I could tell that she was very depressed for failing like that. Her song choice seemed to reflect that.

_Breathing right away, nothing seems to fill this place  
I need this every time, so take your lies get off my case  
Someday I will find a love that floats through me like this  
And this will fall away, this will fall away_

_You're getting closer to pushing me off of life's little ledge  
Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser, well I'm a loser yeah_

_This is getting old, well I can't break these chains that I hold  
My body's growing cold, there's nothing left of this mind or my soul  
Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of this poison is taking me higher  
And this will fall away, this will fall away _

_You're getting closer to pushing me off of life's little ledge  
Cause I'm a loser, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser yeah  
You're getting closer to pushing me off of life's little ledge  
Cause I'm a loser baby, and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser yeah_

In addition, Puck also failed his test. Things weren't that good right now.

So this transpired the same as the episode. Clara was not able to use sex to help Puck pass. The songs are "I'm With You" by Avril, "Oh Darling" by Plug In Stereo and Cady Groves, "It's Not Over" by Daughtry, "Apologize" by OneRepublic, and "Loser" by 3 Doors Down. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Prom Court

This week was prom and all of us were in the choir room as we waited for Figgins to announce this year's prom court. Court was an especially fitting term since the theme was Camelot.

"Good morning students, I am here to announce that this year we will be holding an all-inclusive promenade will feature nominees for rulers instead of king and queen. This year's nominees are Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce, Noah Puckerman and Clara Romano, Rick The Stick Nelson and his ho, and lastly Lucy Fabray and Faith Hudson." Figgins announced. I could not believe that he said ho. I also thought that this was a really good idea.

"So once again, we will be performing the music for this year's prom." Mr. Schue declared. I think that he realized that we were probably going to pick our numbers for Nationals in Chicago and we needed to just use vocal practice.

So this year, I was going dress shopping with Clara and Dani, even though once again, I got a dress from the studio.

"So what does your dress look like?" Dani asked me curiously.

"It's a black and blue gown with a mosaic pattern." I explained as Dani tried on a pink gown with a trailing skirt. "That looks good since it matches your hair."

"So I can't believe that I got nominated from prom queen." Clara said as she tried on a blue floral knee-length dress. Technically, she wasn't. "Though I don't think we'll win since most people know about Noah failed his test. I can't believe that he failed. I really thought what we did was going to work."

"I still can't understand why he thought it was a good idea to take European Geography in the first place." I commented. "That sounds like a college course. There's a reason most people take Art."

"It's still pretty sad that he's not going to graduate." Dani declared. "I mean we knew he wasn't going to college, but I always thought that he would make it out of here."

"Maybe it's not over." I suggested. "Maybe there's some way that he can retest."

"He really doesn't sound like he's interested in that." Clara replied as they headed to the register. "I don't think the fact that I'm committed to Northwestern is helping."

"Are you going to visit the campus when we go to Nationals?" I questioned curiously. "Are it's not in the Northwest."

"Yeah, but it used to be in the Northwest, okay it was in a Northwestern state." She relented.

"So do you know what Lucy is wearing?" Dani inquired.

"No, she won't tell me." I answered. "You know tonight is Avril's second birthday."

"You are not going to have an easy time." Clara told me. "They call it the terrible twos for a reason."

"Well we've handled every challenge that has been thrown at us." I declared. "We can handle it."

After I was done with the shopping, I went home where Lucy and I were giving Avril her first birthday cake with two candles.

"So you need to blow them out and make a wish." Lucy instructed.

"What would you wish for, Mommy?" She questioned. Lucy just smiled and began to sing.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each roads leads you where you wanna go  
If you're faced with a choice and you had to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walking till you find the window_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big and your worries stay small  
Your never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to  
I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too  
Yeah this is my wish_

_I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you and the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh you find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take _

_But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big and your worries stay small  
Your never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to  
I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too  
Yeah this is my wish, this is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_

"You know what I wish is to just spend time with the two most beautiful girls in the world." I stated.

So on the night of the prom. I waited downstairs for Lucy. I had a good feeling that we were going to win. We were kind of the school's it couple and we very well could be a Hollywood it couple soon.

I then looked to the stairs and saw Lucy come down the stairs with a deep purple gown. There was one thing that the scene reminded me of: _She's All That_

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me _

_Kiss me down by the broken treehouse  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map _

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me  
So kiss me, so kiss me, so kiss me _

"Ask and you shall receive m'lady." Lucy replied as she came and pressed her lips against mine. I heard Judy clear her throat.

"Sorry, I was imagining myself in a movie." I remarked. "We should probably get going. Thanks for letting us take the limo. I really want this night to be special, like that movie with Aimee Teegarden."

"I can't believe that you made me watch that." Lucy replied.

"Don't give me that. You loved that movie." I argued. "Plus it had Danielle Campbell from _Starstruck_ in it."

"You probably should be on Disney." She told me. If they asked me to make a movie, I'd probably say yes. I would probably love that to be honest. Yes I would lose all badass credit, but none of that stuff matters after high school anyway.

We got to the prom and stepped out of the limo. I knew that the first place that I wanted to go was to the dancefloor. I didn't want to waste any time with this. I wanted to dance. It seemed that the guys had formed their own boyband and were singing a One Direction song. I really wasn't as excited about them. Now this Little Mix group, I was really intrigued by. I didn't know if they would be coming here, but I would be keeping track.

Next we began a slow dance as Clara took the microphone. I really had no idea what the song that she was singing was about, but I really liked it. I also knew that it was a great song to dance to.

_I had a way then, losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone you shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone  
Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone you shine it when I'm alone_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone you shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone  
Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone you shine it when I'm alone_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights_

"So is this the prom that you hoped for?" I questioned.

"I kind of think that we should be wearing dresses with long sleeves like they did in medieval times." She admitted.

"Those dresses aren't exactly easy to find, but I'll see what I can do." I replied. I couldn't help but wonder if it would be hard to move your arms in one of those dresses. "That doesn't answer the question though."

"You know if you asked me on my first day of high school what I wanted my prom to look like, I probably would have given you the stereotypical answer, be here with a boy and win prom queen, but the more that I think about it, the more I think that would sound boring." She replied. That really wasn't an answer either. "I think what I want to say is I didn't picture myself being here back then, but I do say that I wouldn't change a thing. We're almost done with high school and it's been one hell of a ride."

"You need to go write that down." I told him. She looked at me in confusion. "What you just said will be perfect for your speech."

"I still want to focus more on winning Nationals before I focus on my speech." She responded. "I'm pretty sure that it's time for you to take the stage. I need to go start counting the votes. Santana and I are doing it because we don't want another incident to happen like last year. We are going to throw out any write-in votes."

I walked up to the stage as she walked out of the gym. I think I saw Puck trying to spike the punchbowl. I guess he figured that he had nothing to lose if he wasn't going to graduate. I took the microphone and began to sing.

_Heard that song on the radio and it got my gears turning  
Like a real-life time machine, you were there in the front seat  
Windows down we were burning,, it was just like a movie scene  
Those dashboard lights and your pale blue cutting through me_

_Two hearts on the getaway, feels just like yesterday  
Young love on freeway sing it louder than ever  
Those nights we used to sing along we were living a love song  
Those days might be gone but I hear it louder than ever_

_And I can't help but turn it up, no it can't get loud enough  
Yeah I just wanna hear it over and over, over and over _

_Heard that song on the radio and it got my gears turning  
Like a real-life time machine_

_Two hearts on the getaway, feels just like yesterday  
Young love on freeway sing it louder than ever  
Those nights we used to sing along we were living a love song  
Those days might be gone but I hear it louder than ever  
Two hearts on the getaway, feels just like yesterday  
Young love on freeway sing it louder than ever  
Those nights we used to sing along we were living a love song  
Those days might be gone but I hear it louder than ever_

Figgins then walked onto the stage and all of the musicians walked off. The moment was here.

"It is time to announce the rulers of this year's prom." He declared. "Would all of the nominees please join me on the stage?"

I watched as Santana, Brittany, Clara, Puck, Rick, the girl known as his ho, and most importantly Lucy walked onto the stage. She stood next to me and held my hand.

"The winners are by 100 hundred votes." Figgins started. That was like a third of the senior class. "Lucy Fabray and Faith Hudson."

We actually won. It was amazing. Confetti began to rain from the sky on us before we were each crowned. I could see tears of joy in her eyes as the crowd applauded.

"You know I was going to sing this song." She told me as the room opened for us to dance together. "I hoped that I would be singing it while dancing with you. I know that you've heard it before."

_Waking up to see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed.  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect please don't go away  
Cause I need you now and I'll hold onto to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
Cause I need you now and I'll hold onto to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect please don't go away  
I need you now and I'll hold onto to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

"You would have been a queen to me whether we won or lost." I told her.

So it's almost over. There are only 3 chapters left. Faith and Lucy won Prom Rulers. The songs are "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts, "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer, "Lights" by Ellie Goulding, "Louder than Ever" by Daughtry, and "Innocence" by Avril. Please don't forget to review.


	17. The Last Day

We had one day before we were going to Nationals. There was just one more to try to decide on a performance that would win us it all or we'd have to choose in Chicago, which we would probably end up doing. Even though I was pretty sure that we would win, I could still feel a lot of pressure on me. I didn't want to let anyone down, despite being pretty sure that I wouldn't.

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue to turn and run when all I need was the truth  
But that's how it's gotta be it's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind _

_Suddenly, I've become part of your past, I'm becoming part that don't last  
I'm losing you and it's never a blast  
Without a sound, lose sight of the ground as you go around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down I won't let it go down till we tortured ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind  
Everyone she's on your mind, everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
8 seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind _

There were definitely some things that needed to be done before we could leave. We had to find a way to lift Puck and Rachel's spirits so they would be ready for the competition. We would need everyone to be at their bests for this. I wasn't entirely sure what to do about Rachel, but I did have a possible solution for what to do about Puck. He needed to see if he could take a retest. It was that simple. I was sure that he could be ready for it. Maybe I could see if I could help him study.

Helping Rachel would be more difficult. I couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance that I could contact that woman from NYADA and convince her to give her a second chance. If that didn't work, I met be able to get her a Broadway audition, even though she would need to work on her acting. I did wonder what kind roles there were for a 5'2" Jewish brunette on Broadway. I couldn't help but wonder if there were any sites that post casting calls. It was definitely something to look into. I don't know if she would want it though.

So today, Lucy and I had been given off-campus passes for lunch and she told me that there was going to a special guest and I should dress formally. She wouldn't tell me who the guest was. I hoped that it wasn't my dad. She also wouldn't tell me how formally I should dress. This led to me wearing a strapless royal blue knee-length dress. I knew that my mom was going to babysit Avril and the two of us and Frannie were going to meet this mystery person. We walked into the restaurant and there he was seated at the table: Russel Fabray.

"Thank you for meeting me." He said to his daughters. "It's good to see you, Faith."

"How about you just tell us why we're here?" Frannie stated. She seemed to be here much more reluctantly. "And I want you to know that I have no plans of showing up at your wedding."

"I want to start by saying that I made some mistakes." He declared.

"I don't know if throwing your daughter out of the house for being pregnant and gay could count as a mistake." I commented. To be honest, I didn't know why he cared. "You also cheated on your wife, who is a good person."

"All I'm asking for right now is your forgiveness." He replied.

"How do I know that you really changed?" Lucy asked.

"I've realized that there are worse things in the world than being gay." Russel declared. "I realize that regardless of whether or not it is a sin, Jesus said to love all sinners and that's what I want to do. You know I was actually hoping that you would bring your daughter with you tonight."

"How about I make you a deal?" Lucy suggested. "This weekend, the Glee Club will be going to Chicago for Nationals. Mom and Frannie will be there, but I want you to go and pay for it with your own money. Maybe if you show up, I will be ready to start to forgive you."

After lunch, we headed back to school. In Glee, I couldn't help but notice that Rachel and Puck were performing a song together.

_I caught a chill and it's still frozen on my skin  
I think about why I'm alone by myself no one else to explain  
How far do I go no one knows  
If the end is so much better why don't we just live forever_

**Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
Don't tell me I'm too late this time **

_**I don't wanna live to waste another day underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside-ide-ide-ide  
I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all cause Baby there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind, leaving pieces of me behind and I feel like I'm breaking inside**_

**I won't be the last one in line  
I've finally figured out what's mine **

_**I don't wanna live to waste another day underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside-ide-ide-ide  
I don't wanna fall and say I lost it all cause Baby there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind, leaving pieces of me behind and I feel like I'm breaking inside  
And I feel like I'm breaking, and I feel like I'm breaking inside**_

So yeah, they both had some issues that they needed to deal with. I began to look for the number of this woman that I needed to talk to. I heard it ring a few times.

"This is Carmen Thibodeaux." She answered.

"Hi, my name is Faith Hudson." I replied.

"Yes, I've heard of you, Miss Hudson." She told me. "While I would look forward to having someone like you at NYADA, I regret to inform you that it's too late to apply for the fall semester. Spring applications are currently open though."

"That's not why I called." I responded. Did she not know that I was going to be on TV this fall? "I'm actually calling on behalf of my friend Rachel Berry. She auditioned a few weeks ago and I was wondering if you could possibly give her another shot. She's not the greatest singer ever, but she's definitely very good."

"Why should I make an exception for Miss Berry?" She questioned. "She flopped her audition."

"Because Rachel is going to be big whether she goes to your school or not." I pointed out. "She's going to win a Tony someday and possibly an Emmy as well. I would just think that you would want someone like that. We'll be performing at Nationals in Chicago this weekend and I was thinking that maybe you'd like to check her out. You won't be disappointed if you give her a second chance."

"You do realize that this is only going to hurt her if you're wrong, don't you?" She questioned.

"Yes, but I know that I'm not wrong." I told her confidently. "I will see you this weekend."

That meant that that was one problem solved, but I still had to figure out a way to deal with Puck's issue. I knew that would be more difficult because I couldn't just get his teacher to come to the competition. I figured that I would be best talking to him first.

I found him outside and noticed that he pulled a knife on Rick the Stick.

"Puck, put the knife down." I ordered. "Get out of here asshole."

"Why don't you make me?" Rick taunted. I then delivered a single punch to his face and he was out cold.

"Now we need to talk." I told the mohawked one. "Do you want to pass this class?"

"Yeah, but there's no way that I can do that without summer school." Puck remarked.

"Are you sure about that?" I challenged. "Have you asked your teacher for a retest?"

"I don't know why she would let me do that." He stated. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I think that if you want it enough, you'll be able to pass the test." I told him. "I really think that you should have more faith in yourself. Now I have to go. I promised Dani that I would watch her performance that she was working on for Nationals."

I went into the auditorium and found her there with Brittany who was going to be her dance partner.

_I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dancefloor  
As the music dies, something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen, and all its sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again, this getting feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool  
I should've know better than to cheat a friend and waste a chance I'd been given  
I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you_

_Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's just better than this way, we'd hurt each other with the things we wanna say  
We could've been so good together, we could've lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me, please stay_

_I'm never gonna dance again, this getting feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool  
I should've know better than to cheat a friend and waste a chance I'd been given  
I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you_

"If you want my opinion, I'd think you would be better off if you went with the Seether version." I told her. "I liked your vocals on it, though."

"I can't believe that by this time tomorrow, we'll be in Chicago." Dani gushed. "I've always wanted to go there. So I've heard rumors about who one of the judges is going to be."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Rumor has it, Lindsay Lohan is going to be one of them." She told me.

"That's so cool." I gushed. "I know that she's made some mistakes with drugs, but I love her as an actress. I really hope that I get a chance to meet. I don't want to party with her or anything, but I'd love to meet her."

"You know you may be the only person in the world who wants to meet her." She quipped.

"You know I don't care if you make fun of me." I replied.

"I want to meet her." Brittany added. "You know I had kind of forgotten that I was still here."

There was one thing that I really wanted to do before we went to Nationals. I wanted to sleep in my old bed. I knew that meant spending the night away from Lucy, but I wanted to do it. As I walked upstairs, I noticed that Blaine was in Kurt's room.

"Kurt, I think that maybe we should just face the facts and realize that we are not meant to be together." Blaine replied. "You're going to make it into NYADA and I'm still going to be here. It's time for us to give up already."

_Come with me just stay the night, you say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say, you know it's just too little too late  
You take my hand and you say you've changed but boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you, it's just a game you know it's just too little too late_

_So let me work it out, cause time has made me strong, I've started to move on  
I'm gonna say this now, your chance has come and gone_

_And it's just too little too late, a little too wrong and I can't wait  
Do you know all the right things to say, you know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me you just like the change  
So be real, it doesn't matter anyway, you know it's just too little too late_

_I can love with all of my heart, you have I have so much to give  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer, that's the way to live  
It's just too little too late yeah _

_It's just too little too late, a little too wrong and I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say, you know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me you just like the change  
So be real, it doesn't matter anyway, you know it's just too little too late  
You know it's just too little too late  
it's just too little too late, a little too wrong and I can't wait  
Do you know all the right things to say, you know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me you just like the change  
So be real, it doesn't matter anyway, you know it's just too little too late_

I couldn't believe that they were breaking up, but they did still have the rest of the school year to work it out, so I wouldn't interfere. I just went to bed, knowing that I needed to get up early for the flight. _  
_

So this is something different, an episode that takes place over the span of a single day. It looks like things with Russel might work out and Faith proved that she's still badass. The songs are "Over My Head (Cable Car)" by The Fray, "Breaking Inside" by Shinedown, "Careless Whisper" by George Michael, and "Too Little Too Late" by JoJo. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Nationals

We were on our way to Chicago. Even though it was a pretty short flight, we were flying because we would get there faster.

Once we got there, we noticed something was wrong with Mercedes. She looked sick. I went into her hotel room with Sugar and Lucy before Shelby took her temperature.

"How bad is it?" Mr. Schue asked as he entered the room.

"She's got a fever of 101.7." Shelby answered. You know that was my favorite radio station, but I guess as your temperature, that's not as good. Mercedes being sick would throw a kink in our plans for a Troubletones number. "We need to come up with a plan in case she can't perform."

"Well we do have other voices." I pointed out. "I think Sugar would be nice and so would Tina."

"Mr. Schue, I don't want to miss it." Mercedes groaned.

"I know of a potential herbal remedy that might help." Sugar offered. "It may make you better, but there is a risk to it."

Later Lucy and I were in our room. I was shaking a little bit.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm really nervous." I admitted. "I mean this is our last chance to do this. I'm worried that we won't win."

"You don't need to think like that." She told me. "You're the one who said we are destined to win and we are definitely destined to win."

"You know we need to do something big when we get back as winners." I stated.

"This is just the first step." She added. "You're going to win a lot of awards and you're probably star in a big movie franchise someday. I'm calling it right now. You are going to be the next Jennifer Lawrence. You're going to win an Oscar someday."

We went into the rehearsal space and everyone was starting to lose it. The stress was really high. I noticed that Puck was studying, which Sam was not happy about.

"Sam, Puck needs to pass this test to graduate. I understand that winning is important, but it's not as important." I replied.

"You know I think all of this is a good thing." Mr. Schue replied. "You guys really want this. We need to use this passion. We are going first."

Well, I guess the good thing about being first is that people would remember our performance as long as we didn't suck.

The next day we were preparing for the competition. I was wearing a red dress with a black bow and red lipstick. It was there that I happened to find out that Jesse was now coach of Vocal Adrenaline and Sunshine was still as good as ever. I managed to hear her in the rehearsal space.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister, Mama was an angel in the ground  
Weatherman called for a twister, she prayed it'd blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away  
Every brick every board every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away  
Every brick every board every slamming door blown away  
Till there's nothing left standing nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away, blown away  
Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

So we definitely needed to be good to beat them, even though someone had last year.

We then went to the green room as we were about to perform.

"Come on, let's win this." Mr. Schue declared. "Everybody get together."

"Mr. Schue, we don't want to win this for ourselves." I told him. "We want to win this for you. You're the one who's been here with us every step of the way. Everyone tells me that there would be no Glee Club without me, but the truth is there would be no Glee Club without you. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't stepped in for Sandy Ryerson. I have a feeling that you will be the teacher of the year and even if you're not, you are in our eyes."

We put our wins in before the door opened and Mercedes walked in, fully dressed.

"I know you weren't planning to do this without me." She replied. "Sugar's remedy worked and I am feeling all better. So let's go out there and kick some ass already."

I couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of future substance that Sugar had used. Whatever she did, it worked and now we had a greater chance to win. We were guaranteed at this point.

We heard the bell and headed to the stage. I wasn't going to be on the stage until the last song. I had one solo and one chance to blow it away. I needed to be ready for it.

It turned that Dani's intel had been right and Lindsay Lohan was indeed one of the judges. I needed to do my best not to get starstruck. Perez Hilton was also there. I hoped that my picture wouldn't end up on his site with a penis drawn over it, even though I don't think he was allowed to take pictures and there was also some other guy.

The girls of the Troubletones heading out on stage and began to sing.

_There aint no reason you and me should be alone tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
I got a reason that you should take me home tonight  
I need a man that thinks it's right but it's so wrong tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
Right on the limb you know that's where we both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I wanna run right to, to the edge with you where we both fall over in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you_

_Another shot before we kiss the other side tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight alright, alright  
Put on your shades cause I'll be dancing in the flames, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight alright, alright_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I wanna run right to, to the edge with you where we both fall over in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you, I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you_

That led us into our next performance which was a duet between Sam and Rachel. It was then that I noticed Carmen Thibodeaux was in the audience. I guess that meant that she had decided to show up. I wonder if Rachel even noticed.

_I would climb any mountain, sail across the stormy sea  
_**If that's what it takes me baby to show how much you mean to me  
**_And I guess that's just the woman in you that brings out the man in me  
_**I know I can't help myself, you're all in the world to me **

_**It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time **_

_It feels like the first time, like it never did before  
_**Feels like the first time, like we opened up the door  
**_**Feels like the first time, like it never will again**_

_**It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
**_

_**Open up the door, won't you open up the door**_

_**It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time **_

I then walked out onto the stage. I was going for it. This was my moment. I heard the opening bars and got ready.

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all misery would be well spent yeah_

_Could you cry a little, lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me _

_Give it up baby, I hear you're doing fine  
Nothing's gonna save me and I see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache honey give it a try  
I don't want pity, I just want what is mine_

_Could you cry a little, lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me, cry just a little for me  
Could you cry a little for me_

The crowd stood on their feet and I couldn't help but notice who was in the front row. There he was. At this moment, I couldn't even be mad. I just wanted to bask in the sound of their applause. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when I won my first award.

Later during one of the intermissions, I went to the bathroom. I stepped out of the stall and there she was. It was Lindsay. I tried to think of something to say.

"Hello, Faith." She greeted me.

"You know my name?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, you're the one contestant that everyone is talking about." She explained. "Not to mention you blew it out of the park."

"Could you not talk about my performance?" I requested. "Do you have a minute? I'd like to ask if you had any tips for an up and coming actress."

"Well for starters, you need to stay away from drugs." She told me. I didn't plan on using any. "Also, you should probably avoid any sort of horror or thriller, and if you ever get a chance to act with a legend like Meryl Streep, you should do it. I actually think that you can do what I wasn't able to do because I screwed it up. I'm still trying to get back."

"I do have one more question." I added. "Do you regret how things went with Samantha?"

"Yes." She replied. "I have to go."

We then waited for the results. They were going to narrow it down to the top 3. We made it alongside Vocal Adrenaline and last year's winners, the Portland Scaleblazers.

"So the winners of the 2012 National Show Choir Competition are…from William McKinley High, the New Directions." Lindsay declared. Confetti began to drop on us and I couldn't have been more excited. We actually did it. We did what no one thought we do.

On Monday, we headed back to school with the trophy. Things were quiet as we walked through the door. There was a sign and I couldn't help but notice all of the misfits of the school had gathered to greet us. Then Rick and some other guy appeared and hurled two cups at us…filled with confetti. It was one big celebration with lots of kissing: Rachel and Sam, Puck and Clara, Brittany and Santana, even Kurt and Blaine surprisingly. Their breakup didn't last very long it seemed and of course there was the big kiss between Lucy and I. We were the heroes of the school. We set up our trophy standing tall.

Later in the day, Lucy and I found ourselves being called to Figgins's office.

"Any idea why he called us here?" I questioned.

"Prom royalty, Faith Hudson and Lucy Fabray, please take a seat." He instructed. "The reason that I've called you two here is to announce that William Schuester has won the Teacher of the Year award. I would like you two to give it to him."

So the day of the ceremony, we wore our same outfits from the Nationals performance. We had singing parts for all of the graduating seniors.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time that we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds and stands went wild  
We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero on a history book page  
It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdoms light shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around, confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall _

_Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever but if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye, if you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures, please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine _

_Long live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdoms light shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

Now all that was left was graduation.

So there is only one more chapter left. New Directions won it all, but there's still plenty to wrap up. As you can see, I kept Sunshine as the lead for Vocal Adrenaline. The songs are "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood, "Feels Like the First Time" by Foreigner, "Cry" by Faith Hill, and "Long Live" by Taylor. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Goodbye

It was the last week of school. Graduation was just around the corner. After this week was over, I would probably never walk the halls of this school again. I knew that I needed to find some way to insure that Puck passes his test. I also wanted a chance to say goodbye to Sugar before she leaves. I had one song that I definitely wanted to sing right now.

_Closing time, open all the doors and let out into the world  
Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
Closing time, one last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here_

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

_Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time, this room will be open till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits, I hope you have found your friend  
Closing time every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end yeah_

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

_Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end _

I decided to find Puck to see how the studying was going. He was with Clara, who looked very frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but this stuff is hard." Puck declared. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Noah, you need to be able to do this if you don't want to go to summer school." She reminded him. She seemed to be running out of patience and ideas. I needed to see if Lucy had any.

We went to Glee Club and fittingly we going to do graduation songs as our final assignment. I wasn't entirely sure about what qualifies as a graduation song. I guess it's something about moving forward, possibly ones about looking back and remembering what you had.

Before I went home, I needed to find out when Sugar was leaving.

"It's going to be after the ceremony." She told me. "I have to tell you that you're not going to remember me."

"Why not?" I questioned in confusion.

"That's one of the rules of time travel. You'll remember some of the stuff that I did, but you won't remember who did it." She explained.

"Well you really helped me grow up." I told her. "I'm going to do my best to make sure that you're still born, even though I think I'm going to hate being pregnant."

I went home and I found that Lucy was looking through the four yearbooks that we had.

"You know so much has changed since we first started high school." She commented. "I was the head cheerleader and you didn't have any streaks in your hair. I have the perfect song about reminiscing."

_Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red, and what the hell is on Joey's head  
And this is where I grew up, I think the present owner might have fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without, the second floor is hard for sneaking out  
Remember the old arcade, blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hanging out, they say somebody went and burned it down  
We used to listen to the radio and sing along with every song we know  
We always said we'd find out how it feels to sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, it's time to say it goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's time to say, time to say it goodbye, goodbye_

_I miss that town, I miss the faces, you can't erase you can't replace it  
I miss it now, I can't believe it, so hard to stay, too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days, I know the one that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, it's time to say it goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's time to say, time to say it goodbye, goodbye_

_Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time it makes me_

"So I need your help with something." I told her. "Puck is really struggling getting ready for this test and I'm out of ideas. I was wondering if you had any. Clara hasn't been able to help him."

"I think I actually do have an idea." She responded. "I need you to go wake Avril up. We're going to pay him a visit."

I went up to the child's room and over to her bed.

"You need to get up. We're going somewhere." I told her.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"We're going to see your daddy." I told her as I picked her up. "You can nap some more later."

You know I never once thought that this would help him. She was definitely more important than Clara to him, especially those two probably wouldn't make it past the summer. I did know that Puck said that he wanted to move to LA. Maybe he could watch her while I'm working and Lucy is at school.

I rang his doorbell and it was answered by his little sister, Ashley.

"Is Noah here?" I asked her.

"He's in his room studying." She replied. "My mom said that he's not allowed to have any visitors."

"Well we really need to see him because I think we can help him." I responded. She let us in and we walked into his room. I knocked on his door and he opened it. Lucy was waiting with Avril in the living room. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked him.

"I really don't think that I can do this." He replied. "This is just too hard. What's the point anyway?"

"The point is you want to graduate." I told him. "I thought that you might be having trouble, so Lucy and I brought someone that can help you."

At that point, Lucy brought her into the room.

"You my daddy?" The toddler questioned. Puck then showed a tearful smile as he picked her up and gave her a hug.

"We were thinking about letting you take care of her during the days so we don't have to hire a nanny." I stated. Lucy looked at me. "Okay, I was, but I think it would be a good idea, but you have to pass this test."

The next day we found out that Puck got a C-. While that wasn't great, it was still good enough for him to graduate. He was pumped. I could tell that by the song that he had chosen to sing.

_I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anything other than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've trying to be lately  
All I have is do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't wanna be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please  
If you're not like this and that you're gonna have to leave_

_I came from the mountain, the crust of creation  
My whole situation's made from clay dust stone and now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've trying to be lately  
All I have is do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't wanna be anything other than me_

_I don't wanna be  
I don't wanna be  
I don't wanna be_

"So Puck, I'd like to congratulate you for passing your test." Mr. Schue told him. "We all knew that you could do it."

After school, Lucy and I walked down the hallway. We had one final meeting before graduation, but that would be at the normal time, even though we had gotten out early.

"So I think that one thing you should do before graduation is make up with your dad." She suggested. "You should go and see him. This has gone on long enough."

"What am I supposed to say to him?" I asked her.

"You should say that you forgive him and you're glad that he came back." She suggested. "He didn't have to come back and could have let you continue thinking that he was dead, but he chose to come back because he loves you."

"Speaking about coming back, there's something that I need to tell you." I remarked. "It's about Sugar. She's kind of our daughter from the future, with me being the biological one this time. She's going to go back after the ceremony."

"So all this time you were acting like a mentor to her, you really were her mother?" She asked in surprise. "How does time travel even work?"

"All I know is that we won't remember her when she's gone." I told her. "I didn't tell you earlier because I wasn't even supposed to know. I found out by accident."

From there, I decided to go to my dad's place. I had an envelope with me. I nervously knocked on his door.

"Hi." He greeted me.

"Hi." I reciprocated. "I have this for you."

I handed the envelope to him and he opened it to reveal a graduation invite.

"You're inviting me?" He asked in surprise.

"You're my dad and you should get the opportunity to see your only child graduate." I told him. "You know I'm sorry for how I acted toward you this year. You didn't have to come back. You being here lets me know that you love me."

I then wrapped my arms around him and he embraced me as well. It was a feeling that I had never had growing up. I guess there was really nothing better than being hugged by your dad.

We went to the final meaning where Rachel was definitely singing a graduation song, even though it had a reputation for being one of the worst songs of all time.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

On the day of the ceremony, we were in red caps and gowns, even Brittany, who I was honestly a little bit surprised about. We stood on the stage as Lucy gave her speech.

"So here we are. This is the end of high school, but it's also the beginning of the next chapter of our lives. Some of us have been through more than others. I think all of us will remember what happened during these four years. Some it was bad whether it was pregnancy, bullying, or insanity, but these things make us stronger. And we'll also remember the good things that happened to us, like the awards and the championships." She replied. "And now we have a special performance from this year's most talented, Faith Hudson. I happen to think it was a good choice."

I walked out onto the stage and took a microphone.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss,  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _

_Could this be the greatest love of all, I wanna know you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss,  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
A moment like this  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _

I went to meet Sugar in the hallway and I brought Lucy with me.

"Did you tell her?" Our daughter asked in surprise.

"I wanted to give her a chance to tell you goodbye." I responded. Each of us gave her a hug. "I want you to do well in school when you get back."

"I love you, Mom, Mama." Sugar stated before she pushed a button on her watch and disappeared.

"What are we doing here?" Lucy asked me as she looked around.

"I don't know, but we should probably start packing." I suggested. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She reciprocated.

THE END _  
_

And that is it. Avril helped Puck pass his test, Sugar went back home, and Faith made up with her dad. The songs are "Closing Time" by Semisonic, "Photograph" by Nickelback, "I Don't Wanna Be" by Gavin DeGraw, "Graduation" by Vitamin C, and " A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. There may a spinoff based around Kaylee in the future. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
